The Hollow Empire
by nega saiyan
Summary: Hollows, they are souls that Soul Reapers call Demons, monsters who are unable to feel and unable to care. What happens when a Hollow, who predates the Thirteen Court Guard Squad that had survived through their rise, appears? How will this Hollow change the history of the world? (co-written with: gaara king of the sand)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There she goes!"

"Kill her!"

"Don't let her escape!"

That's all I heard as I was running. Out of all my years living, the Soul Society with their 'Peace Keepers' has to be one of the worst additions to the Spirit World. All I did was step foot in the Soul Society and they suddenly start chasing and attacking me. What's wrong with these guys? I haven't done anythingwrong! My thoughts were soon interrupted when I stupidly turned a corner to be met with a dead end. I quickly turned around to see all of the Peace Keepers blocking the way I came.

"Why are you attacking me?! Please, just let me explain." I said, trying to reason with them.

"Like we'd believe a Demon like you!" one of the Peace Keepers said.

"In order to keep the peace, all Demons must be destroyed." another Peace Keeper said.

"Demon!? Now hold on!" I exclaimed.

That was when the few who were in front of the group, more like a mob, held up their hands as they began glowing red. Judging by the amount of Spirit Energy building up, I knew what was coming. So, just before the attack could hit me, I opened a Garganta and escaped back to Hueco Mundo. Since I was in a hurry, I only could tell I was there when I felt sand shift under weight. I looked back, making sure to have the Garganta closed. With any luck, the explosion from those Soul Reapers blast caused them to think I'm dead.

"Damn. What was that about? Those Peace Keepers need to get their information checked." I muttered.

I pulled on what little clothing I had left to make sure I was covered at least close to appropriate. These clothes that I steal from humans or those Peace Keepers never cut it for me, also considering that fact that I have the body of a 10 year old. Man, I still remember how before the Soul Reapers it was the Royal Guard of the Soul King who Killed Hollows for the Reincarnation Cycle. At least they didn't go over board and had some restraint when it came to killing Hollows. The Soul Society has gone down hill for sure. It's actually been years since I saw it formed, since many things happened actually. I mean, I am 3000 years old. That means I was here just as the Peace Keepers came into existent.

The main thing that bugged me, however, was that whole 'Demon' thing. A while back, I met the Royal Guard and we made a deal.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _I had decided to enter the Soul Society once again on some random day, which ended up me running into members of the Royal Guard. Knowing that their job was the same as the Peace Keepers, I stayed on guard most of the time they were present, but they didn't do anything._

 _"You aren't going to attack me?" I asked._

 _"You...you're an Arrancar, aren't you?" one of the guards asked._

 _"...Yes." I hesitantly answered. All of the guards in front of me began whispering something to each other. After a few moments of waiting, one of the guards approached me._

 _"Tell me, can you live without eating Human souls?" the guard asked._

 _"No." I answered, simply._

 _"And do you have any intentions of harming the Soul Society or the World of the living?" he asked._

 _"No." I answered again._

 _He looked very closely at me, but I didn't get nervous. He was probably just seeing if I was lying. I guess when he found out I wasn't, that was when we made a deal. The rest of the Royal Guards were informed of this deal and it appeared they all approved._

 _The deal was simple; I didn't eat any living human souls, I could come and go to the Soul Society as I pleased._

* * *

That's what bugged me about those Peace Keepers. The Royal Guard must have not told them or the Peace Keepers didn't know who I was. One thing was for sure, I had better wait until I go back to the Soul Society. Maybe the Royal Guard will have the Peace Keepers informed about me by the time I go back.

Also, when the deal was made, I was given this device that the Royal Guard said kept track of the days passing in Hueco Mundo. Since I was able to keep track of time, I was able to keep track of my training. Thanks to that, I was able to keep track of how long it took me to be able to unlock my two Resurreccion forms. With them, I was able to become even stronger than when I just fight bare handed. Well, I do have my other ability. It's to manipulate the senses, but I never use it though. I try to keep my life as peaceful as I can, well, with the exception of the often Hollow attacks.

I would never kill my own kind or anyone else without a reason, but I obviously get hungry and sometimes I would go overboard with my fights. Some did put of a good fight if I hold back, like the Peace Keepers, Menos or the Adjuchas, but it always results in the same way. But, they do help me deal with my time. Other ways I go about all the time I have is go and explore the world of the living. So far, no other humans have seen or noticed me. Well, seeing a 10 year old looking girl with blood red hair, blue eyes, with a fox shaped mask and barely any clothes would probably freak them out. Not to mention the hole in my stomach.

But, watching the humans has brought me some amusement. I've seen the good and the bad sides of the humans. The same goes for the Soul Society as I watched the Seireitei and Rukon Districts grew in size and numbers. Many souls of all ages and sizes came into the Soul Society. Some even ended up becoming Peace Keepers. It's weird how when humans die, they become either Hollows like I apparently did, or they go the Soul Society for a new start.

Now that I think about it, I actually must've died at the age of ten since I'm so young looking. It's just been so long that I've never really focused how long ago I've died or how I died.

"How did I die anyway?" I said out loud.

Shrugging it off, I began to walk aimlessly around the sand. As I was wondering around, I soon wound up at the entrance of the Menos Forest. It is the place I go to most often around here. And luckily, just as I got there and heard the howling of many Hollows, my stomach started growling, even if that is where my hole is. This my routine, eat when hungry, train, and explore. And who knows, maybe something new will happen in this world someday.

* * *

*1,800 years later*

I remember saying I wanted something new to happen someday, and now it happens. As I ran across Hueco Mundo towards the Menos Forest, I kept track of the spirit energy that suddenly popped up there. I could easily tell they were Peace Keepers. Oh, right, 'Soul Reapers'. I heard they renamed themselves after this incident with these humans called 'Quincies'. Somehow, they're even worse than how the Soul Reapers were all those years ago. They actually, truly, killed Hollows. No reincarnation, no repenting, no mercy or forgiveness. I hate them, more than any Soul Reaper. At least the Soul Reapers exterminated them.

Anyway, just as I entered the Menos Forest, the spirit energies I sensed has almost completely disappeared. I only sense one now. When I reached the spot where I sensed them, the only thing left was blood staining the ground. I concentrated for a few seconds before sensing the last one. I ran off in that direction and soon found who I was looking for. He was definitely a Soul Reaper, but I could tell he was tired. And with him, I saw multiple people lying around him. But, when I saw all of them stained with blood and didn't sense anything from them, I knew they were all actually dead.

"Poor guy." I muttered.

I stayed behind one of the massive trees as I watched him bury the other Soul Reapers. So, they did care about their comrades. When I looked closer, I also noticed that he carrying a Hollow mask. That made what little sympathy I felt towards him slightly decrease. I couldn't forget, he was a Soul Reaper. But still, finally someone to talk to I guess. Besides, I can't be like them and stereotype all of them. That was when I stepped out of my hiding place and approached the Soul Reaper from behind. At the moment, he was kneeling in front of the graves he had made.

"Seems like you had some bad luck coming here." I said. That caused him to shoot to his feet and spin around to face me, having to look down.

"Who are you!?" the Soul Reaper said, preparing to draw his sword. That's right. Soul Reapers now use these new weapons call 'Zanpakuto'. To me, their just spirits in the form of weapons. But, they are weapons, and powerful ones too.

"Look, I just want to talk." I said.

But, that idea came crashing down when I saw his eyes land on my mask and the hole in my stomach that was visible since the clothes I was wearing revealed my stomach. That was when he did draw his sword and swung it at me. I easily jumped back out of the way, landing a few feet away from him.

"You! You're an Arrancar, aren't you?!" he said.

"Yes, but-" I tried to reason with him again, but he just tried swinging his sword at me.

He kept at continuously, but I just kept dodging him. I had no reason for hurting him and he's already beaten up plenty. I kept dodging for quite awhile before he finally grew tired. When his swings were further apart, I swiped my leg at his feet to cause him to fall flat onto his back and losing his grip on his sword. Now I stood over him.

"Go ahead. Finish me." he said, glaring at me. With a loud sigh, I walked over to his sword and picked it up.

"If you would've listened, I was trying to tell you that I wasn't going to hurt you. And I'm still not going to." I said, dropping his sword into his hands. I backed up and let him get back onto his feet to sheath his sword.

"But, why? Aren't you a Hollow yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, but I actually don't enjoy killing and eating people or other Hollows if I can help it. By the way, my name is Zera." I said.

"...Ashido." he finally said.

"So Ashido, just what are you doing here?" I asked. That seemed to be a bad topic because his face became downcast after that.

"My men and I followed some Hollows here after they attacked the Soul Society. Unfortunately, that resulted in everyone but me being killed." Ashido explained.

"And what? You thought I would finish the job?" I said.

"You're a Hollow. Of course that's what I thought." Ashido said. I glared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"I guess I have no room to say you're stereotyping, because I probably am no better." I said. I could tell he was staring at me after hearing that.

"Even if I said I wouldn't, deep down I keep thinking that all Soul Reapers are the same. They still act like Peace Keepers did all those years ago and slaughter Hollows without remorse. But...you do somehow seem different. I mean, you're actually sad about your friends right?" I said. I looked at him as he wore a bewildered expression on his face. When he didn't respond, I kept talking.

"Ashido, I'm sorry what happened to your friends. And hey, if you want, I'll help you get back to the Soul Society." I offered, walking past him and picking up the Hollow mask he had. In all honesty, I did feel sorry for him but I couldn't understand how he felt. I mean, being this old and not having anyone to talk to doesn't really leave many chances to make friends.

"What!? Why would you help me?" Ashido asked.

"You came into a weird world and lost your friends. Something tells me it's the least I could do." I said, walking back towards him and placing the mask in his hand.

"But, what about..." Ashido said, looking back at the graves he made.

"I'll take care of them for you." I said. He looked down at me in shock.

"Really?" Ashido said.

"Of course. Wait! Before I help you, maybe you cold do me a favor?" I asked. He looked at me like I was up to something.

"And what would that be?" Ashido asked.

"Unless it's necessary, do you think you could not kill Hollows?" I asked.

"What!? A request like that is insane! Especially to a Soul Reaper!" Ashido exclaimed.

"They're my own kind. It just doesn't feel right to know that your own kind is dying for nothing right?" I said. That seemed to really make him think about what I said. I mean, his own kind just died too.

"...Alright. I promise to only kill Hollows who attack the World of the Living." Ashido said.

"Thank you. So, are you ready?" I asked, holding my hand up to him.

He hesitated and looked back at the graves of his friends and at the mask he held, but he eventually took my hand and I lead him out of the Menos Forest. It was kind of sad that a young guy like him was being lead around by someone who looked like a little kid. Anyway, we soon made it out of the forest. I easily opened up a Garganta to get him back to the Soul Society.

"Well, this is your stop." I said, gesturing to the Garganta. I could tell that he was nervous about going through the gate I opened for him.

"Come on. You can trust me. Aren't we friends now?" I said. That made him give me an odd look.

"Friends?" Ashido said in a confused tone.

"Well, you're the first person I've had to talk to around here and I am helping you, so isn't it alright if we're friends?" I asked. He stared at me for a few seconds before he actually smiled.

"Alright. We're friends." Ashido said, ruffling my hair. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance, but I soon let out a small laugh. No one had done that before.

"And you can keep the mask, keep it as a reminder of all of your friends in Hueco Mundo." I said, smiling. He nodded at me and left. Having a friend, it's a nice feeling. Maybe I'll make another friend someday, somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*500 years later*

After he appeared, I visited Ashido everyone few years. But, after all these years, the Soul Reapers have either forgotten the deal or newer ones haven't even heard about the deal. Meaning it's harder for me to see him and that I can't come and go to the Soul Society as I please without Soul Reapers chasing after me. Also, Ashido told me that something 'bad' happened in the Soul Society, so now isn't a good time to visit anyway. So today, I decided to head to the World of the Living. It's been awhile since I've gone there, but I know that the best place to look for some good dead souls is in this place called Karakura Town. It seems to be the place where most souls go to now.

When I get there through the Garganta, I take my time to find some good dead souls. I still have to honor my deal with the Royal Guard even the Soul Reapers won't even look into that deal anymore. Which means I can't eat living human souls, but I wouldn't anyway. As I've said before, I don't like killing unless necessary. Anyway, as I was still looking for souls to eat, something caught my attention. It was hard to explain, but it was some kind of scent. It seemed to be coming from on direction, so I decided to go where I smelled it. After running around Karakura Town for awhile, I found where the smell was coming from. For some reason, it was coming from this small shop that had a sign on it which said 'Urahara Shop.

"Urahara? Hm, why does that name sound familiar?" I said, scratching my head.

I could've sworn that name sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I began to walk towards the store which had its' door wide open. I was about to get closer, but I stopped myself when I noticed something. I backed up and looked closer at the building. Somehow I missed the giant barrier that was around the place.

"A barrier? why would a small shop like this need one." I said.

Like the child I appeared to be, I walked around the small building and looked at the barrier from all angles. It was definitely made by an expert, and it was meant to keep certain being out. I wonder who these people are, and who are they hiding from. Maybe someone will come out if I wait here for a bit.

"Hey kid. Just what are you doing here?" someone said.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone. That was when multiple people came out from inside the building. There was a guy with blonde short hair, a little girl with blonde hair tied on her head, a girl with green hair in a white jumpsuit, a muscular guy with white short hair, a big guy with pink hair and a mustache, a guy with his hair pointing out and wears sunglasses, a girl with her in a braid and wearing a school girl's outfit, and a guy with flowing blonde hair in a fancy looking outfit.

"Oh, so there are people here. Hi, I'm Zera." I said, trying to be polite.

"Seriously? You meet random strangers and you give your name first?" the girl with blonde said. She actually seems kind of rude now.

"In a bad mood again, Hiyori?" the straight haired blonde guy said. So, her name is Hiyori.

"Hey Shinji, look." the girl with green hair said, pointing at me. That guy is called Shinji, making some progress.

Anyway, what the girl was most likely pointing at what my mask. I mean, not many kids walk around wearing- Hold on a minute! My mask! They see my mask! They see me! But, how!? They just look like any regular humans to me.

"Wait, how can you people see me?" I said. But, they didn't even seem to care about my question.

"Yeah, I see it." the one called Shinji said.

He started taking steps towards me and, somehow, that was just when I noticed he and a few of them were carrying swords on them. Now that I think about it, I did sense as many spirit energies as there number of people here. Swords, seeing me, and high energy. Could they be Soul Reapers?! I do remember hearing about these things called gigais that allow Soul Reapers to take a human form. But, they're spirit energies, they resemble my own in some way. Are they Arrancars too?

"Hey, are you guys Soul Reapers or Arrancars?" I asked. But, when I asked that, Shinji suddenly lunged at me, drawing his sword and swinging it at me. I jumped back in time when he did, even though me being shocked di slow me for a few moments. I stumbled backwards before regaining my footing.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I shouted. Shinji stood tall again and put his sword on his shoulder.

"Oh please. That mask and hole in your stomach is an obvious give away that your a Hollow. And all Hollows only have on thing in mind." Shinji said.

Gah! Of course, typical! People always stereotyping Hollows. That most definitely rules out that these guys are my own kind. Before I could say anything about that, however, that girl, Hiyori, now lunged at me. She drew her sword that was on her back and tried swing it down right on top of me. This time I just stopped it by crossing my arms over my head and have the sword land on them.

"Hollow or not, you seem just like a little kid to me." Hiyori said. Ok, that ticked me off.

"'Little kid'? Have you looked in mirror lately, girly?" I said, crossing my arms. Sadly, she was slightly taller than me, so I had to look upwards.

"Girly!? Why you little brat! I should give you a proper spanking for that!" Hiyori shouted, shaking her fist at me.

"A spanking!? I'll have you know, I'm not the kid here, you brat!" I shouted back.

"I'm the brat!? Get your eyes checked, squirt!" Hiyori shouted.

"'Squirt'?" I slightly growled. She then jumped away from when I pushed her sword off of my arms.

"Look, no matter what, I won't hurt you guys. But, I'm not leaving until I get some answers either." I said.

"Then looks like we have problem." the school girl said.

After that, all of the people before me drew their swords. Before I knew it, I was dodging blades from all directions, along with the big guy using Kido, Hado, and Bakudo. I few times I had a jump high up, release some energy to break the guy's spells, or use my arms to protect myself, but no real damage was done to me. After awhile, I began feeling a little out of breath even if I haven't thrown a punch. But, at least the people I was up against were in even more tired than I appeared to be.

"Dammit! How long have we've been at this girl!?" Hiyori moaned.

"I don't know. But this girl obviously isn't any normal Hollow or Arrancar." the guy with his hair sticking out said.

"We knew that, Love. That's why we're doing this. And it looks like the way we are isn't enough." Shinji said. Really, that guy's name is Love? Sheesh. What's happened throughout the years? Hold on, 'the way we are'? What's that supposed to mean?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Most of them glared at me while they others just stared at me with different emotions in their eyes. Sorry for asking then! Then they all suddenly placed their hands over their faces. What the heck are they doing? Wait a minute, what's this energy I'm sensing? It...it feels just like...a Hollow's. Just who are these guys!? As I thought that, very small pieces of this weird white substance began forming. I already have a bad feeling about this.

"Now just hold on a sec!" someone exclaimed.

That caused all of the people surrounding me to stop doing whatever they were doing and the small amount of white substance that began covering their faces vanished. I guess we all heard whoever called out because we all looked in the same direction, which was at the store's entrance. As we all watched the opened doorway, footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. When the person who the voice belonged to, I assumed, I swear I almost fell flat on my face. It was a man with cane, clogs, and was wearing mostly green clothing, along with a weird top-hat that pretty much covered his eyes.

"Now, now. There's no need for fighting." the guy in green said, walking in my direction.

"What do you think your doing, Kisuke?" Shinji said.

Kisuke was the guy's name, huh? Wait, hold on. Urahara. , his name must be Kisuke Urahara...Kisuke Urahara...Kisuke Urahara. That name... It's familiar. Hm...That's it! Kisuke Urahara, he was the man in charge of Squad 12, and he and many others were banished from the Soul Society!

"Wait, your Kisuke Urahara? The same Kisuke Urahara that was exiled from the Soul Society?" I asked.

"Heh, seems like you found a perceptive one, Kisuke." another voice said.

This one was more feminine. After a few moments, I assumed the woman who's voiced we heard came out. She had short purple hair and dark skin. I've seen her before too, but where? Gah! I need to refresh my information in the Soul Society. Whatever, I'll pay Ashido a visit later.

"What can I say, Yoruichi. My experiments usually have a tendency of succeeding." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi!? 'Flash Master' Yoruichi!? She must've been the other one too have gotten exiled. Damn, what did these guys do? My thoughts were soon broken when I noticed Kisuke standing in front of me. I knew to careful with both of them. They were both captains after all. I saw home walk closer to me and I stayed on guard, but that instinct completely faded when he actually started patting me on the head.

"My, my. You sure are a feisty one, aren't you? Now, why don't you come in for some tea." Kisuke said.

"...Huh?" I said. Around me, all of the people who were attacking me fell face first on the ground. Looks like they didn't take it well either.

"You've got to be kidding me! Just what the hell are you planning Kisuke!?" Hiyori shouted after getting back onto her feet.

"Don't worry. It'll all be explained once inside." Kisuke said, already pushing me inside. So, I don't get a say in this?

* * *

Well, I guess I'm finally beginning to understand the situation I'm in. Apparently, Kisuke used this weird bait he created for Arrancars specifically and when he and all the other people here sensed my spirit energy, they used the bait. And the barrier around the shout was just to conceal the spirit energy of those inside, but it was experimental. Also, the people who were outside were these people called Visords. There was obviously Shinji, Hiyori, and Love. I was told the others were called Rojuro, Mashiro, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei.

"Oh yeah. And the one who put up the barrier is Tessai." Kisuke said, gesturing to a big man who just walked in setting cups down in the table.

"Welcome to our shop, ma'am." Tessai said, giving a small bow. I was glad he spoke to me properly, but saying 'ma'am' makes me feel old. Still, I thanked him for it and he sat down beside Kisuke.

"Well, thanks for the explanation. But, why are you actually having me here?" I asked. Somehow, everyone who was outside and I were sitting around this table while sitting on the floor and drinking some tea.

"You see, the reason for our meeting is that I need to study Arrancars to be able to improve the Hogyoku." Kisuke explained. The Hogyoku?

"What the heck is that?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"It's a special item that breaks down the barriers between Soul Reaper and Hollow powers." Kisuke said. Hearing that, I ended up spitting out all the liquid in my mouth. It ended up getting all over Shinji, who was sitting across from me, but that wasn't important right now!

"Break down the barriers?" I questioned.

"That's right. And since Arrancars and other levels of Hollows posses this quality, I need to study them. But, there aren't many of them around since the Soul Society has teams sent out to kill them as soon as they get a reading on them in the World of the Living." Kisuke said.

"You don't have to tell me that." I muttered. That was the one bad thing about how my kind and I live. If we get hungry, we would usually attack humans, so the Soul Reapers would kill us.

"Speaking of Hollows, how come these people here have some spirit energy similar to Hollow?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because after a certain, um, 'incident', these eight have become Visords. Soul Reapers that are capable of Hollowfication." Kisuke said.

"Hollowfication? Is that what they were trying to do?" I asked.

"Yes, and that's another reason why we interrupted your little fight outside. They all still need to master that power." Yoruichi said. She was pretty much scolding them like they were children. Glad I'm her good side. She could probably be terrifying if someone gets on her bad side.

"So, this Hollowfication thing. You want to be able to give more people this power?" I said.

"That's right. We're actually hoping that you would help us with our research, so we would need you to come by often, if you don't mind." Kisuke explained.

I began thinking about his offer. That would give me more things to do now that my training has pretty much reached its' peak and, from what he's saying, it sounds like Hollows and Soul Reapers could actually begin to start to get along more. I really do want to see the day when my kind aren't slaughtered for just existing. He actually seems to get that Hollows aren't just mindless monsters.

"Alright Kisuke. You've got yourself a deal." I said, extending my hand over the table. Just before Kisuke grasped my hand, someone slammed their hand on the table.

"Now just hold a second! You actually want to perfect that thing!? And what'll you do with it anyway if you perfect it, huh!?" Hiyori shouted, continuously slamming her hand on the table. I swear, that girl needs to get her temper checked.

"She may be a little harsh, but Hiyori does have a point." Shinji said. My grip started to tighten on my cup.

"Yeah, and how do you know people would want this power anyway? They are the power of Hollows." Kensei said. Alright. That ticked me off.

"And just what's so bad about Hollow powers?" I asked, slightly glaring at them as I rose to my feet. I didn't give them a chance to answer before speaking again.

"You think I don't know what you people think of Hollows? I've heard it all. But have you ever talked to one? Did you ever think all of those things people say about us is wrong? For your information, Hollows are just like any other soul that's passed on. We lose our memories, we can have families with kids, brothers, sisters, and parents, and we have friends. We're not monsters, so stop talking about us like that!" I said, yelling the final part.

As I looked at the Visords after my outburst, I could see shock and bewilderment on their faces. They probably didn't think a child like me could actually give people like the a stern talking to. Maybe they're also considering what I was saying to be true.

"I...I guess we were a little harsh on the subject of Hollows." Shinji muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah. W-we could reconsider." Hiyori said, not making eye contact. I looked at the others and, even though they appeared to be nervous, I could tell they agreed. Lisa was the first to approach me and actually patted me on the head like Kisuke did.

"Heh. For a little kid, you have some guts." Lisa said. I nervously looked down at my feet because of the way she was looking at me. It was one of the first times someone smiled proudly at me.

"Wah, she's so cute~! Hey, can I call you my little sister!? Please!" Mashiro squealed, suddenly hugging me. I nervously laughed, but agreed to her 'request'.

"Well, since everything's settled, Zera, you are free to go. But remember, please come by here every now and then." Kisuke said. Once I pried myself out of Mashrio's surprisingly tight hug, I gave a small bow, since that's what I've seen people do in respect, and began leaving.

"Hey Zera." Yoruichi called out.

I stopped just outside of the door and looked back at her. She had been so quiet that I almost forgot she was here. When I looked at her, she flashed a smile at me and gave me a two fingered salute. I stared at her for a few seconds, but I soon smiled back at her and gave her a small wave. Once I did, I opened the Garganta and returned to Hueco Mundo. When I got there, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my new friends. Things really are changing in all of the worlds. I wonder what'll happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*200 years later*

Ever since meeting Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, and Visords, I have finally been able to stay preoccupied besides with my training or eating. Of course, there are some bumps in the road like when I argue with Hiyori or if I ever let my temper boil over, but I've still been having my fair share of fun. Also, even if it takes some work, every now and then I still go and talk to Ashido. I make sure to tell him I kept the graves of his friends are still in perfect condition.

Anyway, today I'm going to the World of the Living again, but this time I'm just going for my own amusement. I mean, technically, I am still a kid. Sort of. Kind of. Gah, shut up! Ok, right now I'm at this river in Karakura Town. It may be shallow, but it is always fun to splash around in. But, after playing around, something suddenly caught my attention.

"Who's there!?" I shouted.

I sensed something behind a near by tree and I was able to see something, more like someone I'm guessing. When the person came out of hiding, to say I was surprised was almost an understatement. It was kid. A kid barely smaller than how I looked. She had bright orange hair and big brown eyes. She was only poking her head out from behind the tree before barely slowly coming out completely and only taking a few steps towards me.

"And who are you?" I asked again, a little less tense.

"I'm...I'm Masaki Kurosaki." she said.

Something about her seems to throw me off. After just staring at her few moments, I finally picked up all the spirit energy she had. Is she a Soul Reaper?! No, no she doesn't have that kind of energy. Also, she seems to young. Not to mention how nervous she seems. Ok, so what else could she be? Wait a minute, I remember hearing about these other people with powers. That means...

"So, you're a Quincy?" I said. Once I said that, the fear on her face that she was really trying to hide practically exploded on her face.

* * *

 ***Masaki's P.O.V.***

Today I was just walking around my family's private area river where we train, but I started to hear some splashing. I decided to go and investigate since I was sure I was supposed to be by myself. As I approached the stream, I was able to a girl. She almost looked my age, but a little taller. She also wasn't wearing any clothes. Ok then. I was about to approach her, but I stopped cold when I noticed her other 'features'. A hole in her stomach and fox like skull mask. A Hollow!? But she looks like a kid! I quickly hid behind a tree and watched her for a few seconds, before something happened.

"Who's there!?" the girl shouted in my direction. I tensed the moment I heard that. I knew she was talking to me. After taking a deep breath, I stepped out from where I was standing and just barely approached her.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm Masaki Kurosaki." I answered. After saying that, the girl remained silent but she just stared at me. I could barely make myself meet her gaze. After waiting, she finally spoke to me.

"So, you're a Quincy?" she said. My composure completely melted away after that. I turn on my heel and only run away a few feet, but the Hollow girl suddenly appeared in front of me. My whole body completely froze when she appeared. I waited for her to attack me or something, but she actually...smiled at me.

"Nice to meet ya'! I'm Zera." she says.

* * *

 ***Zera's P.O.V.***

After that, whenever I wasn't with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the Visords, I hung out with Masaki. Even if she is a Quincy, she's really fun, nice, and kind. She was kind enough to always lend me some clothes since I didn't have any when we met and I usually kept ruining any clothes I can get my hands on. I never did meet her family though, probably for the best though. They'd probably try and kill me or something. During the whole time I was with Masaki, before I knew it, 5 years went by without me returning home. That's how long it took before I stopped getting a good food supply in the world of the living since I still can't and choose not to eat people who are still alive. Right now, Masaki is 14 and I have to go back to Hueco Mundo.

"Do you really have to go?" Masaki asked. She started looking at me with those big puppy eyes.

"Come on. You make me feel like I'm slapping a puppy. I'm just going home for a little bit to eat. Sure, here it may be 2 years at the most, but I'll be back soon. I promise." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Promise?" Masaki said.

"I promise. And you better not get into any trouble when I'm gone." I said while opening a Garganta.

"I promise." Masaki answers.

I smiled at her and just before I could turn and walk through the Garganta, she pulled me into hug while slightly lifting me off the ground. Man, I really miss when she was smaller than me sometimes. But still, I hugged her back and when we finally let go of each other, I turned on my heel and walked through the Garganta. When I felt my bare feet hit moving sand, I knew I was home. I looked behind me and caught one last glimpse of Masaki as the Garganta closed. I don't know why, but my stomach is in notches. Gah, I'm worrying too much! She's a tough girl and a Quincy, and what's the worst that could happen to her in only 2 years when nothing really did in 5 years?

Luckily, I was able to satisfy my hunger just as 2 years passed. The other Hollows around Hueco Mundo have been getting a lot stronger lately, wonder why. Well, here it didn't even feel like a year passed, but that's how much time passed in the World of the Living. The clothes that Masaki lent me were in ruin now though. Just barely covering my 'parts' I guess. Anyway, I couldn't help but keep smiling. I was going back to see Masaki. I wonder what she's been doing when I was gone? I would know soon enough as I began to open a Garganta. When I stepped through, it was already night out and it was raining.

I landed on top of a near by building and was about to head towards Masaki's place, but after taking a minute to look at the area around me, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was not too far from me. A Soul Reaper Captain was on a near by building and a Hollow was going after Masaki, who was standing right below me. A white Vasto Lorde. What...what was a Vasto Lorde doing here!? Sure, they go after strong souls like those of Soul Reapers or Adjuchas, but they would never go after a Quincy's soul. They taste absolutely bitter to the stronger Hollows like myself. Anyway, if a Soul Reaper Captain is here, why is it going after Masaki!?

I didn't have time to think about that as I saw Masaki get rid of her bow. What was she thinking!? I stopped thinking that when I saw the Vasto Lorde bite down on her shoulder. When I saw that, my anger completely boiled over and I lost it.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, moving from where I was to beside the Vasto Lorde in a second. I didn't care if it was my kind or not. No one hurts my friend! I threw my strongest punch and made it connect to its' face, causing its' to fly in the opposite direction me and Masaki to stumble backwards while holding her bloody shoulder.

"Zera!?" Masaki said in a shocked tone.

"Idiot! What were thinking getting rid of you weapon like that!?" I shouted.

"I was going to handle it! Honest!" Masaki answered. I was going to shout her again, but I just sighed a softly punched her stomach while slightly looking down at the ground.

"Idiot. I was worried about you." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear me.

I looked up at her with a smile on my face and she smiled back at me, but she suddenly looked above me and I saw her expression change almost instantly. Before I could say anything about it, she suddenly moved behind me. I looked over my shoulder fast enough only to see Masaki being cut across the chest. I swore my heart sank when I saw her fall to her hands and knees in front of me.

"Masaki!" I exclaimed, kneeling beside her.

"Are you insane!? Why did you do that!?" someone said. I looked up saw the person who said that and who most likely cut her. It was the Soul Reaper Captain I saw earlier. I let out growl and was about to do the same thing I do to that Hollow to the Soul Reaper, but Masaki stopped me. She grabbed my arm, but stayed silent as she was catching her breath after coughing up some blood.

"P-please...leave her alone...She's...my friend..." Masaki said, barely loud enough for him or me to hear. When I heard that, my rage started to calm down. She was already injured, I didn't want to upset her. I know she wouldn't want me to kill this guy. I bet she was hear just to save him in the first place. Before me or the Soul Reaper could say anything, Masaki coughed up more blood and ended up laying completely on the ground.

"Masaki!" I said again.

"Ah crap!" the Soul Reaper said.

I pulled her into my arms and rolled her over to get a good look at her injuries. Why did she have to be so reckless?! I could've easily survived a hit like that! Once I looked closely at her, I could see the wound. The one on her shoulder wasn't major, but the one from the sword, that was a different story. It started by her left collar bone, in the middle of her chest, and ended at her upper right side. The wound wasn't that deep, but still. Oh god, what should I do? She'll die if the bleeding continues for too long! I was about to pick her up, but something else just had to happen.

The white Hollow I sent flying earlier reappeared near me, Masaki, and the Soul Reaper. Part of its' head was pretty much gone and the rest of its' face was starting to crack. I could just tell something was wrong with it. My suspicions were proved when something came out of its' head.

"Ah crap!" I said.

I was about to get myself and Masaki away from that thing, but I saw the Soul Reaper get in front of me and Masaki. What was he doing!? Before I knew it, a massive explosion occurred. I held Masaki close and tightly shut my eyes. When I was sure it was over, I slowly opened my eyes and just barely loosened my grip around Masaki.

"Masaki, are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...but, what about...him?" Masaki said hoarsely, looking in the direction away from me.

I looked where she was looking and I saw the Soul Reaper now on lying on the ground. Damn, that idiot. He took the force of that blast for us. I will admit that I'm having conflicting feeling about what to do with him, but knowing Masaki, she must be worried sick about him right now even in her condition and even after what he did. And like I said earlier, I didn't want to upset her right now.

"Geez." I moaned. I carried Masaki over to the Soul Reaper like she most likely wanted.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside him and setting Masaki down so that she was using her arms to make her sit upright.

"Yeah..ouch...Sorry, thank you. How shameful...a Captain being saved by two girls...and ones a Hollow." he said.

"No...you were the one...who saved us...Thank you...for saving my friend." Masaki said, couching at the end of that. I really didn't need saving, but I really shouldn't say anything right now.

"Haha! Let's call it even then! Ok?" he said, actually smiling. Geez. Humans and Soul Reapers alike. There are some you just can't hate. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"But...you managed to send that thing flying...and you survived its' attack...who are you two?" he asked, first speaking to me, then Masaki.

I really didn't know how to answer. For myself, I don't care about telling him I'm an Arrancar, but what about Masaki? I didn't know how to answer for her. I mean, he saw her with her bow and arrows. I looked at Masaki, not even needing to say anything for her to know the question I wanted to ask her. She just smiled at me and nodded her head. Well, I know my answer.

"I'm Zera, an Arrancar. And she is Masaki. A Quincy." I answered. His eyes widened for a moment and he stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling again.

"I see. A Quincy and Arrancar! It's the first time I've actually met one! Jeez...feels kinda special to be able to see a real Quincy, and Arrancar too of all things." he said. I was actually kind of shocked by his reaction. A Soul Reaper? Not going into a fit of rage, confusion, or something after hearing what I just said? Boy, things really have changed over all these years.

"Ok, I better get you two someone to patch you both up." I said, trying to pick them both up.

"Well, looks like I came just at the right time." someone said. I recognized that voice. All too well. I looked in the direction and saw the person who said that.

"Kisuke!" I said. He stood a few feet away from me with an umbrella in his hand.

"Hey Zera. How have you been?" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke! You have to help me! These two are-" I said, but he raised his hand up and I stopped talking.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here. Let's bring them back to my shop. Then I can do what I need to." Kisuke said. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll heal them, that's certain. But, the girl's condition is actually another story." Kisuke said.

When he said that, I didn't know what to think. I just looked at Masaki and she looked back at me. I could see worry in her eyes. As much as I wanted to be absolutely sure about what he was talking about, for now I had to trust him. For the Soul Reaper's and Masaki's sake.

"It'll involve you too, I'm afraid." Kisuke said to the Soul reaper. The Soul Reaper stayed quiet for a few moments after that. I wonder if he's going to be against it?

"Fine by me." he said. That's it!? Geez, how easy going is this guy!?

* * *

Well, Kisuke and I managed to get Masaki and the Soul Reaper, who apparently was called Isshin Shiba, to Kisuke's shop. The two of them were all patched up, but that's when Kisuke told us about what happened with Masaki. Apparently her soul was infected by 'Hollowfication'. She would die if nothing was done, so Isshin had to practically give up his powers to save her. And he actually did. Without a second thought. I don't know if he's really kind or really care free.

I decided to stick around the World of the Living for a while after that incident. But, awhile has now become a few years now. Masaki is actually glad I stayed for as long as I am, because she apparently was getting ready to marry Isshin and she wanted me to be the flower girl. In Hueco Mundo, we didn't really have weddings. So, this will be a first for me. Kisuke even made me a Gigai just for the occasion. I will admit, the way it looked exactly like me was uncanny.

The day of the wedding came quick. Masaki wore a very pretty red and white kimono dress and Isshin wore a black yukata. I wore a smaller, but similar kimono. It was actually very fun! I made sure to tell Isshin to take care of Masaki. I mean, after everything that's happened, I definitely know she do some pretty risky things. Still, now that this happened, who knows what else will happen later on. Maybe their little family will start to get a little bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was big day for Masaki and Isshin. She just had a baby. Jeez, I can't believe how long it's been since she married Isshin. Anyway, right now, Masaki held the baby boy in her arms and me and Isshin stood by her bed. I ditched the gigai that Kisuke made for me after Masaki's wedding. I really preferred my natural body, besides, Isshin is somehow still able to see me. He also took Masaki's last name. I always thought it was the other way around.

The baby boy who was currently crying had orange hair and brown eyes just like Masaki. Even at this young age, I can sense spirit energy pouring out of him. Man, a child of an ex-Soul Reaper and Quincy once attacked by a Hollow. I can't wait to see him all grown up.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

"...Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Masaki answered. Ichigo? Strawberry? Really?

"Um, are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I meant for the name to mean 'number onse guardian'. Ichi is number one, and go is for guardian." Masaki explained.

"Huh. I guess that is a pretty cool name then. Little Ichigo." I said, poking his nose. He slowly started to stop crying and he actually started laughing. Well, I have heard that babies can see us. He can probably see me anyway with his spirit energy.

"Masaki, can I hold him?" I asked.

"Hey, hold on a minute! He's my son, so I should get to hold him first." Isshin said.

"What!? I asked first! Wait your turn old man!" I shouted.

"Hey, you should be glad we even allowed you to be here for such an important moment!" Isshin said. After that, and a little more shouting, one thing lead to another and I ended throwing him out the window. Yeah, my anger gets out of hand sometimes.

"So, can I hold him now?" I asked, now using an innocent tone. She laughed nervously, but Masaki still carefully handed Ichigo to me. I made sure to listen to what she said about cradling his head.

"Zera, you're so cute. You actually look like a big sister." Masaki said.

"Come on, you're making feel older than I look." I laughed. But, I had to admit, she was actually right. I never really had a family when it came to the Hollows in Hueco Mundo, so Masaki, Little Ichigo, and somehow Isshin, were like family to me. And I don't want anything to happen to them.

"You know, this kid will have a lot to learn since he'll one have to defend against my kind." I said.

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry about that." Masaki said, looking down.

"Hey, don't give me that sad look! I understand completely. In fact, I'm gonna train him." I said.

"Huh!? You'll train Ichigo?" Masaki question.

"Don't worry. I promise, I won't be TOO harsh on him." I said.

* * *

After that, I stayed with Masaki and Isshin and watched Little Ichigo grow up. Of course, I stopped calling him 'Little Ichigo' when he turned one. I remember, on his first birthday, Ichigo threw cake everywhere, specifically at me, Isshin, and Masaki. But, at least it was delicious. And when we were cleaning, I managed to get Isshin all soaked. We all laughed, even Isshin since it made Ichigo and Masaki laugh.

Then when he turned two, Ichigo was already walking. More like running, the little speed demon. He chased me everywhere he could. I can't remember how many times he chased me to the point where I had to climb on top of the fridge. He also started talking. Masaki warned me over a thousand times not curse in front. I remembered not to, most of the time.

Finally, Ichigo turned three. That's when I slowly began his training. Nothing rash, just a few simple stances and how to throw a simple punch. Ichigo also started saying how he could see and talk to spirits. I had to explain that I was the same as those spirits and I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head. Well, I couldn't blame him. I never did tell him what I really was. And while Ichigo was three, something 'interesting' was in the making.

* * *

Ichigo soon turned four, and when he did, some new additions came into the family. Fraternal twins. One with light brown hair and one with black hair, and both were girls.

"Two girls! Congratulations Masaki." I said.

"Thank you." Masaki said. After that, I looked at Ichigo and pulled him close to ruffle his hair.

"And how does it fell being a big brother Ichigo?" I asked. He looked up and grinned at me.

"It's nice!" Ichigo answered.

"You'll have to take good care of them Ichigo. As their big brother, you have to ready to protect them." Isshin said.

"Since when did you become mister responsible?" I said. He of course got angry and everyone else just laughed.

"Masaki, I want to hold Karin." I said.

Of course when I said that, me and Isshin got into the same argument as when Ichigo was born. I told him he could hold Yuzu instead, but no! In the end I ended up hitting with a chair. That made everyone laugh, me and Ichigo specifically. Before Masaki gave me Karin, I offered Ichigo to hold Yuzu. I gave him the same instructions Masaki gave me. Now that there are the twins and now that Ichigo is old enough to start properly training, things would be getting more interesting.

* * *

"Ow! What's the matter with you!? You can't treat me like that!" Ichigo cried.

"You're a real pain in the neck kid, you know that right?" I said.

Now that Ichigo is five years old, I was trying to teach him a little swordsmanship from what Ashido taught me whenever I went to see him. Right now, Ichigo and I were using wooden swords to practice, but after I hit him once on his head, he burst into tears.

"Ichigo, I told you that you have to become strong. You want to protect your family right?" I said. He stopped crying and looked up at me. That somehow works every time.

"Come on, get ready." I said, putting my sword in front of me.

After letting out a few sniffles, he grabbed his wooden sword and got into the stance I taught him. As usual, he took the initiative and charged at me. He continuously tried to hit me, but I always managed to defend myself or move out of the way. I soon stopped his attacks my swiping my leg at his feet, causing him to fall flat on his back and lose his grip on he wooden sword. I placed my weapon just in front of his face.

"That makes 30 wins in a row for me." I said.

"Man. No fair! You're over a thousand years old! And you look five years older than me!" Ichigo complained, thrashing around on the ground. With a sigh, I lowered a hand down to him to show that I wanted to help him get up. When he stopped complaining, he reluctantly grabbed my hand and I then pulled him onto his feet.

"Ichigo, age and size have nothing to do with battle." I said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said. Jeez, so naïve.

"Look at me. Back, I fight Menos on a regular basis. Do you know how big a Menos can get? About as tall as a small skyscraper." I said. His jaw practically hit floor when I told him.

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yep. See? Size doesn't matter. And who knows how old a Menos can be." I said. And I was telling the truth. I couldn't really tell how old a Menos were. Granted, there probably wasn't a Menos even close to my age, but still, they were tough.

"Anyway, wanna go again?" I asked. Anyone could practically see his face pale.

"No way! Any more of that and I'll have brain damage!" Ichigo shouted.

"Haha! You're such a whiner Ichigo." I said. Just as I said that, my stomach, or what's left where my hole is, growled. Man, I really was hungry. Now that I think about, I haven't eaten in awhile and there aren't any good passed on souls around here anymore.

"Well, looks like you're spared Ichigo. I'm afraid I have to be heading back home." I said, tossing him my wooden sword.

"What!?" Masaki exclaimed. Ichigo and I looked at as she stood in the doorway of her house with Isshin standing beside her. She rushed over to me and Ichigo, obviously worried.

"Are you really leaving?" Masaki asked.

"Don't worry Masaki. Just like last time, I'll only be gone for a few years." I said.

"Well...alright. Just come back soon. I can't wait for Karin and Yuzu to properly meet you." Masaki said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss getting to know them for anything." I said. With that, I opened a Garganta to get home.

"Ichigo. I may be gone for a few years, but I better hear that you continue training when I'm gone. Or else I'll make you spar with me everyday for a week straight without breaks." I threatened.

I could see him trembling from where I stood. Letting out one last laugh, I waved goodbye to Masaki, Ichigo, and Isshin and I stepped through the Garganta. This time I went straight to eating. I wanted to be able to get back to Masaki and the others as soon as possible. Sadly, not as many strong Hollows were popping lately, so it took me about four years to get full. But hey, at least I'm able to go back now.

I easily opened a Garganta again, but this time, when I stepped through it, I arrived in an area I remembered to be near some random riven while it was pouring outside. Jeez, why was it always raining when I came here. Anyway, I was about to take off when I suddenly heard someone scream. I looked where the scream came from, near the water's edge, but when I saw who the scream belonged to, I swore my heart sank.

It was Masaki. And a Hollow was standing over her. Ichigo was there too. All I could do was watch was as Masaki slowly fell on top of Ichigo, holding him close.

"Hehehe. I can tell your soul will be delicious." the Hollow said.

My kind or not, my rage was rising by the second. He just hurt Masaki. He _hurt_ Masaki. Before I knew what happened, my body moved on its' own. My mind went completely blank, so when I came back to my senses, I found my hands covered in the blood of the Hollow that now laid at my feet, which soon disappeared. I guess I killed him out of pure rage. Well, he deserved it, that's all I'll say. I quickly put my attention back on Masaki, who was still lying on the ground as Ichigo was his knees beside her.

"Ichigo! Masaki!" I called out, running to them. Ichigo snapped his gaze away from Masaki up to me as got on my knees beside her as well.

"Zera...m-my mom is..." Ichigo said, about to cry.

I just stared at him, fearing what he would say. I...I just can't believe that. She can't be gone! I quickly pulled her into my arms, my ace paling when I saw the wound. It was just like the one she got when she protected me, except this one was bigger and deeper. Last time I just couldn't stop the bleeding, this time though, I don't think there's anything I can do. She's...she's really going to...

"...Zera..." Masaki whispered. I heard her, so I turned her so she was facing me and Ichigo.

"Masaki!" I exclaimed.

"Mom!" Ichigo cried. She was alive! Thank god! But...but still...

"Zera...I'm glad you're here..." Masaki said hoarsely. I unconsciously held her tighter in my arms. I could feel it. She was slipping away.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." I said. Deep down, I knew my words meant nothing.

"Zera...I'm sorry...You were right...I was reckless..." Masaki said.

"No, you were just protecting Ichigo. I can't come down on you for that." I said. That was when Ichigo grabbed Masaki's hand tightly.

"Mom, please don't die." Ichigo said, his voice cracking as tears were falling off his face.

I can't believe this. My best friend for years was dying in my arms and in front of her own child, and I can't do anything about it. Why? Why did this have to happen? What am I supposed to tell Isshin and the twins?! And what about Ichigo!? This can't be happening!

"Ichigo...I'm sorry, but please don't be sad...You'll still have your dad...and little sisters...Zera as well." Masaki said, using her free hand to stroke Ichigo's cheek.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Zera...help train and watch over them...please..." Masaki said. Dammit, I can't just say no to that now of all times.

"But...I..." I said. I would say yes without hesitation, but...I'm the reason she's like this. I couldn't save her in time. That what was when Masaki placed her hand on my cheek this time.

"You aren't to blame. Never think that." Masaki said.

Before I knew it, I was choking back my own tears now. I touched the hand Masaki was using to touch my cheek and I held it tightly. Even though she was fading away, her hand was still as warm as ever. Now, with my tears flowing, I pretty much feather tap punched her shoulder.

"You're still reckless." I sobbed. She gave a sickly laugh and turned her head to face Ichigo and me.

"Ichigo...never lose that smile of your's. And Zera...please...protect our family. Promise?" Masaki asked me and Ichigo. My eyes were tightly shut as I cried and I could hear Ichigo sobbing as well, so I knew neither of us could bare to look at Masaki in this state, but I knew we would both agree on what Masaki asked of us.

"We promise." Ichigo and I said. We could hear Masaki let out a soft laugh after we said that.

"Thank you..." Masaki said, more like whispered. When she said that, I felt her hand that I was tightly gripping go limp. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at Masaki's limp body, now very pale.

"Masaki!? Masaki!" I exclaimed, shaking her.

"Mom!" Ichigo cried. We both shouted that for awhile, but we had to accept it. She was gone...she was really gone...Dammit! Ichigo and I could only sit there with Masaki's body laying between us. The rain was even washing away the blood on her body and that got on my hands. But, after sometime, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up and looked over my shoulder. The face I was met with was Kisuke's.

"Kisuke..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would be necessary to be here." Kisuke said. Why was he here? It's not like he was close Masaki or something.

"Sorry, but if you're here to try and help, you're a little late. Masaki's already..." I said.

"I know. That's why I'm here." Kisuke said.

Huh? Ok, now I'm even more confused. But, before I could ask, he pointed behind Ichigo and in front of me. When I looked in the direction he was pointing, the phrase 'you like you saw a ghost', became accurate for me. Masaki, the person who just died in my arms, was standing behind Ichigo with a severed chain attached to her chest.

"M-Masaki." I uttered. That caused Ichigo to stop sobbing for a moment and look behind him. He completely jumped back when he saw her. I can't imagine how he must be feeling after seeing her now.

"M-mom!? What the!?" Ichigo choked out.

"But, how is she here?" I asked.

"I guess because of her family being here and some other last minute regrets like you two here, she couldn't pass on properly." Kisuke explained.

"Oh no." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm here, to help her go onto the Soul Society." Kisuke explained.

"Wait, hold on a minute! Why can't she just stay with us like the way she is? I mean, none of us would mind." I said. I'm pretty sure I speak for all of Masaki's family when I say this. I mean, we would all love her the same way.

"After everything you've been through together, do you really want to take the chance of her becoming a Hollow?" Kisuke said.

When I heard that, I stopped trying to reason with him about the subject. I mean, Masaki becoming a Hollow, I could never let that happen. I know she doesn't have anything personal against Hollows like me, even if she was a Quincy after all. But, still... Before I could say anything else, I felt another hand on my shoulder. When I looked behind me, I saw none other than Masaki. Ichigo quickly moved beside me, clinging to my arm as we both faced Masaki while on our knees.

"Don't worry Zera. No matter where I am, we will always be friends. And, with you and Ichigo apart of our family, I know I'll have nothing to worry about." Masaki said. Ichigo and I could only stare at Masaki with teary eyes. We both knew those would be the last word we would ever hear from Masaki

"Heh. You win. I'll try and visit whenever I can." I said, giving her my widest smile even with the tears in my eyes.

"See ya later, mom." Ichigo said, smiling the same way I was. Little squirt, trying to play the tough guy I guess.

"Alright then. Time to begin the Soul Burial." Kisuke said.

With that, he turned his cane Zanpakuto into its' actual form. He took a few steps forward before tapping Masaki on her forehead. When that happened, she slowly began to fade away. The last sight me and Ichigo saw of her was her smiling at us with tears in her eyes. Finally, she was gone. Ichigo and I had to really try and hold back our tears this time.

"If you want, I can properly bury the body at the cemetery for you while you explain what happened the rest of her family." Kisuke suggested. That actually sounded pretty good to me. It's bad enough she's gone, bringing the body home would just make it worse.

"Alright. Meet us there tomorrow. That way you can show us where it is." I said. He nodded in agreement and carefully took Masaki's body away. With that done, there were only a few things left for me to do.

"Come on Ichigo. Let's go home." I said. After wiping away the last of his tears, he took my hand and we walked home in the rain.

* * *

Telling the family was the hardest thing I've ever done, it was like slapping a three year old. Yuzu immediately started to bawl her eyes out, Isshin pretty much silently cried like Ichigo did a few times later on, but Karin looked like she pretty much stopped feeling anything. The next day, we went to the cemetery, where Kisuke was waiting for us. We were shown her grave, and we all paid our respects. I even had Kisuke give me a gigai again so I could dress properly, all black, like everyone else.

It took sometime, but we were all soon able to adjust and accept it now. Isshin acted like the goofy, playful, dad, Karin became more tomboyish overtime, Yuzu pretty much became the mom of the house, and Ichigo, after sulking for who knows how long, began becoming a lot tougher.

I quickly began keeping my promise to Masaki and began training Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo whenever they weren't at school. The first thing was basic hand-to-hand combat. Ichigo was slightly ahead, but the twins caught up pretty quick. Next was their Soul Reaper powers, seeing spirits, having Zanpakutos, the whole deal. Of course, Yoruichi and Kisuke worked with the twins most of the time since their spirit energies weren't strong enough to withstand my training, but I was still able to help Ichigo get the hang of it.

However, during all of their training, there were two more major powers to counter. Their Hollow powers since their mom was attacked by a Hollow in the past and their Quincy powers since they all have Quincy blood in their veins. The Visords were a big help with the kids' Hollow powers. It took a few hours for each kid, but they all managed to learn Hollowfication. Ichigo's mask was pretty basic besides some red markings above his left eye. Karin's mask resembled the shape of a saber-toothed cat, but also had dark blue 'X' crossed lines on her forehead. Yuzu's mask actually resembled Lisa's mask, but the main difference was the Karin's mask had two small diamond shaped eye holes. All three of them can keep their masks on for longer than any other Visord and their masks actually heal them after some time.

Now the Quincy part was pretty tough. Masaki would've done a better job at teaching them that and I was almost stumped on how to teach them before I quickly remembered a certain family member that owed me a huge favor. Ichigo's, Yuzu's, and Karin's sweet Uncle Ryuu Ishida, a Quincy, 'volunteered' to help me teach them. He even brought their new cousin, Uryu Ishida, to train with them. Somehow, we all got along just fine and they all managed to learn the basics quick. But, I make sure to Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin to only use their Quincy powers as a last resort against Hollows. They understood once I explained that when Quincies kill Hollows, they really kill them.

All of this training took three years for all of them to master it. Over that time, all three of them gained Zanpakutos. Ichigo's was call Zangetsu and was for some reason always in its' Shikai state. Karin's was called Seishin-boru, when Karin would use Shikai, her sword would turn into a metal sphere and when she focuses her spirit energy into her foot, she can send it flying at her enemy at high speeds and it would instantly return to her. She just started playing soccer too, what a coincidence! Yuzu's Zanpakuto was actually the same as Kisuke's, so we were all told to keep it a secret since two same Zanpakuto weren't allowed.

Also, during the years of teaching them, I was allowed to sleep in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo complained the first time I suggested it, but I've taught him to fear me by now, so he was swayed very easily. Isshin, on the other hand, tried harder to keep me out. But, I kept getting in. If he locked the door, I came through the window. He locked the window, I came through the door. He locks both, Karin unlocks one of them for me. Isshin soon gave up, but we always had our little arguments that usually that usually ended with me hitting him or hitting him with something.

* * *

Over the three years, Ichigo's friends, Orihime and Tatsuki, were discovered to have special powers of their own. It just looked like they didn't know yet, so that's where we stepped in. It took awhile to convince them to take part in the training, but it resulted in the same way. After some time, Orihime found out she had healing and deflecting abilities and Tatsuki could use this ability we all called Full-Bringer. Tatsuki had to focus her power into and object, so Kisuke gave special made gloves that could withstand any amount of spirit energy. Orihime's powers came from her hair pins that were given to her from her brother. Tatsuki was able to hit with great force and she was able to drain the energy from any target as long as she made contact with them.

Finally, after the two girls and Ichigo and the twins, and on occasions Uryu, three years went by in a flash and another member was added into our massive weird family. His name was Sado, but we all called him Chad. He was easy to convince to train. Besides his size, I swear, this guy's a teddy bear. Anyway, we found has Full-Bringer abilities like Tatsuki. But, he just uses his arms, well, one arm for now. We'll begin working on increasing his powers later. Right now, the Visords, Kisuke, Ichigo, and all the others are taking a well deserved break and are just going with their peaceful lives. I was also relaxing, just sitting in Ichigo's closet.

Man, six years, gone in the blink of an eye. It almost seems like a dream. Masaki would be so proud seeing her kids today. Speaking of her, I just recently found in the Soul Society while I was making one of my rare visits to Ashido. She lived a random Rukon District, but she was as happy as ever there. I was so glad to see her face again. First her dying, then all of this intense traing with all of these strong people, I wonder what'll happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ***Ichigo's P.O.V.***

Today, I was on my way to school when I found this spirit of a little girl. Obviously, as Zera and Kisuke kept telling me, I was obliged to help her. Even if I didn't want to, they probably would've forced me or something since Kisuke would probably just push me out of my body. I still can't figure out how that's possible.

Anyway, I easily helped the spirit pass on to the Soul Society, but I was running late for school. You'd think that with a dad who tries to attack you in your sleep and an Arrancar sleeping in your closet most of the time that you'd be wide awake most of the time.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Orihime called out. I stopped walking to see Orihime and Tatsuki walking in my direction.

"Ichigo, where have you been? School has already started." Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just helping a spirit of a little girl pass on." I explained. Since they knew about my powers and their own, I could tell them about stuff like this.

"How nice of you!" Orihime said.

"Not really. I mean, like Zera, my dad, and Kisuke keep saying, it's kind of my job." I explained.

"Jeez, can't you accept one little compliment?" Tatsuki said.

"Shut up!" I said.

After that, the school day went on just like any regular day. There was luckily no Hollow attack at the school which is usually a common thing since so many people like me, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu had high spirit energies. Maybe Zera finally came home and dealt with the Hollows. After the incidents with my mom, Zera made sure to go back to Hueco Mundo every two weeks. That way, she wouldn't be gone for too long anymore.

Once the school day was over, I began walking home on my own. And I will admit, what happened along the way surprised me. Out of no where, a giant Hollow appeared. Why would they start appearing now when they hadn't at school!? Well, it doesn't matter. I still had to deal with it.

I don't know that many spells for it, but I was starting to get the hang of kido. Since I couldn't leave my body at the time, I was preparing to use kido to take it down. But, just as I was charging up enough spirit energy, someone came out of nowhere and sliced the Hollow's mask in half.

"Wh-what the?!" I stuttered. That was when I saw a Soul Reaper standing in front of me. She wasn't that tall, had black hair, and purple eyes. She then just glared at me then disappeared.

"What was her deal?" I muttered.

That was my Hollow. I could've easily handled it. And Zera, Karin, and Yuzu have been doing most of the fighting lately so that was my chance. Well, Zera now eats any Hollow we beat. She's more like a glutton now, I swear. I soon realized I was at my house already.

"Hey guys. I'm home-" I tried saying, but I was cut off when my dad planted a kick on my face and sent me crashing into the wall.

"And that's what happens when you're late for dinner!" dad shouted. Already annoyed and angry, I just got back up and planted my own foot on his face.

"The reason I'm always late is became my curfew is totally unreasonable!" I shouted.

"Ichigo, if you had stopped to look at the clock, you'd see you aren't late." Karin pointed out.

"And dinner isn't even ready yet." Yuzu said.

"You let dad get into your skin way too easy, Ichigo." Karin added.

"Gah! Whatever. I'll be upstairs." I said, doing just that.

When I reached my room, I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my bed without turning in the lights. I still couldn't get over what happened earlier. At the very least, I wanted to know who that person was. Just after saying that, by chance or coincidence, my prays were answered the same Soul Reaper from before suddenly appeared in my room. The first thing she did was grip her sword.

"Hey, don't even think of drawing your sword in here!" I exclaimed. She acted like she didn't even hear me and just walked into the center of my room. I could hear her mumbling something, but that didn't change the fact that she was ignoring me.

* * *

 ***Rukia's P.O.V.***

Today I arrived in the world of the living at this town called Karakura Town. Multiple spiritual pressures showed up everywhere. Most were obviously Hollows, but I couldn't recognize the others. Still, there were Hollows in the area, and they had to be dealt with. After dealing with some random Hollows through the day, I followed one specifically powerful spiritual pressure. It lead to the area around this house that I entered with ease.

"It's here. And it's getting closer." I mutter to myself.

I was about to continue my search, but something cut me off. More like someone, because before I knew it, I felt myself kicked by someone. But, how?! Who!? No regular human could see me. I looked at the human boy who had just turned on the lights in the room I was in.

"Hey, can you see me?" I asked. I know he heard me, but he just walked out of the room like nothing happened.

"Hold it!" I shouted, getting back onto my feet and following him as he went down stairs. I caught up to him when I found him with the people who must be his family.

"Ichigo, what was with all that noise upstairs?" a girl with black haired asked.

"Nothing. Just some silly Soul Reaper in my room." he answered while sitting down.

"Silly!? Excuse me?!" I said. I know he can hear me since I definitely know he can see me now!

"Soul Reaper? You mean like those one from the Soul Society?" the girl with brown hair asked.

"Yeah. And jeez, you'd they would know to send a stronger looking Soul Reaper than her." the one called Ichigo said. How dare he! I was perfectly qualified for this.

"They are thousands of years old. Guess that didn't give them any wisdom." the black haired girl said.

"Hm! If that Soul Reaper couldn't sense the high spirit energies around, then they sure as hell made a mistake." the oldest looking one said. Must be the father.

"How dare you! The Soul Society is- no. I'm still on a mission right now." I said to myself, calming down.

I continuously tried getting their attention, but they were ignoring me. How rude could you get!? Insolent brats. If they weren't going to respond to my words, I would have to get physical. However, they would have to wait because an even greater spiritual pressure suddenly appeared. I've never felt anything like it! It feels like a Hollow's, but I sense more control. Almost like a Soul Reaper's. And was inside this house too. But why-

"Guys! I'm back!" a childish voice shouted.

That shout broke my train of thought. I looked where the voice was coming from, and when I saw who it belonged to, my knees almost gave way under me. It was just a little girl. The only signs of her possibly being a Hollow was a mask on her head, but she was the source of the spirit energy. It was massive!

"Zera! Welcome back, but you're late for dinner." the brown haired girl said. Wait, she was late for what!?

"Yeah. You're usually home sooner than nightfall." the black haired girl added.

"Sorry! I was just making sure to get my full." the Hollow girl laughed. ...Huh? After that, everything went black.

* * *

My eyes started to flutter open after I blacked out. I could feel myself leaning against something as I woke up.

"Hey, are you ok?" someone asked. When I completely opened my eyes, I was met with the wide eyes of a little girl...wait, little girl?

"Wah!" I exclaimed, quickly scattering away from her. Now I remember! That was the little girl that suddenly appeared with the massive spirit energy! It must have made me lose consciousness.

"Well, she's awake." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you and everyone else should be apologizing! It wasn't nice to fool her like that." the Hollow girl scolded them.

"I wasn't apart of it!" the brown haired girl complained.

"Ichigo, Karin, Isshin?" the Hollow said, folding her arms and rapidly tapping her foot.

"We're sorry." the rest of them said, shifting uncomfortably. This was completely bazaar. Humans with the capability of seeing me are being scolded by some Hollow girl? Just who are these people, and this girl?

"Sorry about that. They were just playing when they were speaking about you and the Soul Society." the Hollow girl said, grinning at me.

"Uh...d-don't worry about it." I said. I was completely lost when it came to knowing how to speak to this girl. I completely lost my composure.

"I-if you don't mind me asking, just what are you?" I finally asked.

"Oh, that's right! You probably haven't seen a Hollow like me." she said, thumping her head. So I was right, she was a Hollow. I'm glad I wasn't judging her off her appearance. Her hole that any Hollow would have must be under the clothes she has on.

"My name is Zera. I'm a Vasto Lorde, but I prefer being called an Arrancar." she said like it was nothing.

"A Vasto Lorde!?" I exclaimed.

What on earth was a Vasto Lorde doing here of all places!? I was actually about to ask that, but just as I opened my mouth, the wall across from everyone was suddenly crashed into. When the dust settled, what could be seen in the new hole in was a massive Hollow. How could I have been so stupid!? I completely forgot about the Hollow that was near by.

"So, there was a Hollow near by." the black haired girl said.

"Ichigo, you let out some of your spirit energy didn't you!?" Zera said.

"What!? Why do you suddenly-...Alright, fine. Maybe I did let out a little spirit energy." Ichigo quietly admitted.

"Just for that, Karin and Yuzu will deal with it." Zera said.

"What!? No fair!" Ichigo complained. They aren't the least concerned about it? Sure, it's not strong compared to her, but it's still a fairly strong Hollow.

"Are you sure I can't fight with Ichigo? Yuzu isn't exactly a fighter you know." the one who must be Karin said.

"I'll be helpful, I promise!" Yuzu said.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go." Karin said.

With that said, the two girls actually left their bodies and appeared in Shihakushos. How was that possible?! I didn't feel any spiritual pressure coming from any of them. Could they have been concealing their powers? Their powers must be well trained if they could just leave their bodies like that. Before I could think about that, the two girls charged at the Hollow. Both were wielding swords of their own, which must be Zanpakuto.

"Hold on a second!" I shouted, rising to my feet.

"Don't worry about them." Zera said. I stopped what I was about to say and looked at her.

"They may be young brats to us, but they're still capable. Just watch." Zera said calmly.

Even if I wanted to help, she probably wouldn't let me. So I just stayed where I was and watched. The two girls rushed out pass the Hollow and stood in the street outside of the house. That caught the Hollows attention and it turned to face the two of them.

 **"Scream, Benihime!"** Yuzu called out.

 **"Roll out, Seishin-boru!"** Karin called out.

Yuzu's sword took a different shape while Karin's blade turned into a metal sphere that fell to her feet as she held the hilt of her blade. Yuzu swung her sword and a slash of some red substance was sent at the Hollow. Karin actually kicked the metal sphere at the Hollow and the ball moved at great speeds. Both of their attacks landed directly on the Hollow. The slash made by Yuzu hit its' chest and the ball hit its' face. The Hollow let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground.

"Incredible." I said. They were able to take down in mere seconds with just their Shikais.

"Told ya'." Zera said with a grin.

"Hey, Zera. It's all yours. Dig in." Karin called out.

I looked at Zera to see if she knew what that meant, but I was already answered when I saw her drooling and stars in her eyes. While Yuzu and Karin came, Zera ran out and began to actually eat the Hollow. I've never actually seen that happen before, so I made me slightly sick to my stomach to see.

"Hey, you're not gonna pass out on us again are you?" Ichigo asked, most likely because he saw my expression.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I don't lose consciousness easily! That was just a fluke!" I protested.

"Jeez, does she really think now's a good time to eat?" the man who must be Isshin said as he set Yuzu's and Karin's bodies on some chairs.

"We saved the Hollow just for her to eat. So yes." Yuzu answered.

"If it were me, I would have killed it quickly." Ichigo said.

"That's probably why Zera had us deal with it." Karin said. She and Yuzu then went back into their bodies after coming back.

"Woo! That tasted great! Thanks you two." Zera said as she came back inside. Behind her, the rest of the Hollow's corpse began to disappear.

"Just who are you people?" I said. If they were Soul Reapers, I've never seen them or heard of them before.

"Oh yeah. We haven't given proper introductions yet. Well, as you heard, that's Ichigo Kurosaki, and his sisters, Karin, Yuzu, and their father, Isshin. And as you can, each one of them possess Soul Reaper powers." Zera explained, gesturing to each person as she spoke.

"It seems like there's more to it than that." I said.

"There is. But, it would be to hard to explain." Yuzu answered.

"But who knows. Maybe there'll be a time when can explain it." Karin said.

"It'll depend on the situation I suppose." Isshin added.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Ichigo said. That's right. I never said my name yet.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." I answered.

"Rukia, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Well Rukia, we hope to see you again soon." Zera said.

I was a little surprised she said that. I mean, she was a Hollow after all. Maybe she's not like the others. If that's the case, as long as she doesn't cause trouble, I have no obligation to deal with her. I was then about to take my leave and return to my duties.

Actually, before I did, I decided to pay a visit to Kisuke and ask him about this. I have sinking suspicion that, when bizarre things like this appear, he has something to do with it.

* * *

 ***Ichigo's P.O.V***

Well, that was a fun night. After Rukia left, Zera, dad, Yuzu, Karin, and I spent some time trying to work on the hole in the wall. It would take awhile to fix. Right now, I was in class with my friends and I was getting ready to tell them about it.

"Hey, Ichigo. There was a massive amount of spirit energy at your place last night. What happened?" Uryu asked, making sure to try and keep quiet.

"A Hollow and a Soul Reaper showed up at my house. And Zera just came home." I answered.

"Really!? That's great! Maybe I could make her lunch sometime." Orihime chimed in.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Tatsuki said.

"Are you gonna need help with the damages?" Chad asked.

"Uh, no thanks. We'll be fine." I answered.

"Hello. You're Ichigo, right?" someone behind me asked. When I looked behind me, my jaw practically hit the floor. It was her! That Soul Reaper from last night!

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Rukia, I'll be sitting next to you from now on." Rukia said. I was gonna say something, but she would probably just play dumb.

"It's nice to meet you." Orihime said.

"You're all Ichigo's friends, right?" Rukia asked.

"They are. And they're like me if you must know." I said. I know she knew what I was talking, even if she was putting on a goody-goody act right now.

"Is that so? Then, could I speak to all of you outside?" Rukia said.

"If you have something to talk to us about, then let's just do it here-" I began to say, but next thing I knew, something hit me.

Literally. I pretty much fell over after that. I couldn't much attention to anything else as Rukia dragged me out with everyone following her. Seriously!? No said anything about this!? We were all soon outside and I was able to get back onto my feet.

"Did you have to hit me?!" I shouted.

"Oh my. How scary. I hope you don't hurt me." Rukia said innocently.

"Would you knock it off with the goody-goody act. Just what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Ichigo, do you know this girl?" Chad asked.

"This is the Soul Reaper I told you guys about." I answered.

"Wow! You never told us she was so pretty Ichigo." Orihime said, trying to be polite.

"Anyway, again, what are you doing here?" I asked Rukia.

"What? Can't I just come here and be apart of all the other humans?" Rukia answered. Alright, she wanted to play that game.

"Ok, then tell me. If you really wanted to apart of humans, do you even know what a television and a juice box is?" I asked. I could see her immediately tense up when she heard that.

"Well, I, um...Alright, fine. You caught me." Rukia admitted.

"Ha, I knew it." I said. My moment was short though because the second my eyes closed, Rukia suddenly pushed my soul out of my body with a glove that has the same skull picture that Kisuke had on the end of his cane.

"Hey, what was that for!?" I shouted.

"Just come on. Then I'll explain everything." Rukia said, dragging me away by the collar.

"Wait a minute! Hey, Tatsuki, watch my body while I'm gone!" I called out. Luckily she heard me before Rukia and I were too far away. After awhile of draging, we were finally at a safe distance and I was able to get back onto my feet.

"Ok, so what's the deal?" I asked.

"It is my duty to watch over Karakura Town, and that's what I'm doing. While also watching over people like who have powers." Rukia explained.

"Yeah, I get it. But why are you at my school?" I said.

"A friend of mine just said it would be a good idea, so deal with it!" Rukia exclaimed. Tricking someone into going to school and wearing clothes like a school uniform. Why do I sense Kisuke's handy work here?

"Alright, fine. But if you want to go to our school and be like a regular human, then you have to learn about the daily things. If you don't, it'll be like having your gun half cocked." I said. I was gonna continue until I saw the blank expression on Rukia's face.

"My what?" Rukia said. Oh yeah. She doesn't know what a gun is since they mainly use swords in the Soul Society. Ok, add that onto the list of things to teach her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ***Ichigo's P.O.V.***

Today, the gang and I are training in a special area that Kisuke personally made. It was like the one under his store, but it was more meant for me and my friends and the way we trained. Right now, I was doing my usual sparring match with Zera. She and I were always alone in the area when training, meaning our friends just watch at a distance. It's just because Zera's and my own spiritual pressure are that much greater than the other's, so we needed our space to train.

"Come on Ichigo! You're defense is getting sloppy." Zera said, charging at me again. I just barely ducked her leg when she tried kicking my head.

"And why do you think that is!?" I exclaimed.

The reason why I was having so much trouble and why I was dodging her attacks was because we were fighting hand to hand. Ever since I was twelve, Zera has been constantly taking away my Zanpakuto. She always says that people who rely on their Zanpakuto's released forms are physically weak. She doesn't hold Karin and Yuzu to this yet since they aren't strong enough to handle that training yet, along with everyone else.

"Ichigo, I've told you a million times! You can't always rely on your Zanpakuto. What would happen if it broke, or you lost it, or the enemy got a hold of it?" Zera said.

"I know that! But, I should still have a weapon with me." I replied.

"A, you have kido, hado, and any other spell, and B, I've been trying to teach you that anything and everything is your weapon. From plain old fists to the smallest grain of sand." Zera said.

"Huh? That's just crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Zera said.

Judging by her tone, I knew something bad was gonna happen. Zera bent down to pick up a small pebble, and in the blink of an eye, she threw it me! If it hadn't been for this fighting instinct Zera's pound into me over all these years, I wouldn't have been able to avoid it. Still, it barely missed grazing me. When it made contact with a random boulder behind me, the pebble caused it to crumble into pieces. If my jaw could hit the floor, it did.

"See? What'd I tell you? If that was your head, you'd be dead right now." Zera said nonchalantly.

"And what if that was me?!" I shouted. She threw that thing purposely aiming at me!

"I knew you'd dodge." Zera simply answered.

"Sure you did." I grumbled.

"If you want to know what I did, I just poured some of my spirit energy into that small pebble I just threw." Zera explained.

"Huh? Is that it?" I said. That resulted in me getting hit over the head.

"No, it's not just that! The concentrated amount of spirit energy can make whatever it is possibly as hard as steel. And not only does it take a lot of training to even master transferring energy into any object, it takes even longer to master it so you can do it without even concentrating." Zera explained.

"Seriously!? It's going to take that long, even for us!?" I said.

"Yes, now stay focused Ichigo. The other's need to train too, so let's begin our sparring match. And try to concentrate your energy like I've been teaching you." Zera said.

"Fine, fine." I groan.

With that, Zera began attacking me again. If she's gonna be training all of us to master something like that, then it may be awhile before everyone besides me, Yuzu, and Karin finish that training. Since my sisters and I were hybrids of Hollows, Soul Reapers, and Quincies, we could pick up any training pretty quick.

Anyway, my sparring match with Zera escalated quickly. She allows had speed on her side, but I luckily had the small advantage of size since I was now taller and thicker than her. Her punches may always be small, but they have enough power behind to topple a building, I swear. Thankfully, I was protecting myself by doing what Zera said and trying to concentrate my spirit energy to the areas she was constantly aiming at. But, she was right. Concentrating that much energy really is taxing.

I eventually started trying to throw my own punches. If I didn't continue concentrating energy, my attacks would've felt like hitting a steel wall because of Zera's armor like skin. All of my hits connected, but she was strong enough to just endure them. And since I took a few moments to concentrate each time, my punches always took a few seconds to throw.

* * *

 ***Zera's P.O.V.***

I have to admit, I am impressed. I mean, I was trying to teach him this, but I could tell he picked up after my one demonstration. Still, the way he was doing it was sloppy. His punches were to far apart, he kept leaving himself wide open. During this whole match he may have kept landing his hits on me, but they were ineffective. Maybe more training and he cold beat me one day. But right now, he was just throwing childish punches. And I have to show that to him. When Ichigo threw his next punch at me, I grabbed his wrist this time, stopping his attack.

"Aw crap!" Ichigo said.

"You're too slow Ichigo. You have more to learn." I said.

With that, I flipped him over my head and he slammed right into a random boulder. When the dust cleared, I could see Ichigo lying in the rubble of the rock that was there. I couldn't help but let out a small snicker from seeing that. I then happily walked over to him.

"Damn. That hurt." Ichigo groaned as he got out of the rubble. When I reached, I bent down and offered my hand.

"Like I said, you have more to learn. But I'm sure that won't be long." I said, giving him a wide grin.

"Heh. Let's hope." Ichigo replied, grabbing my hand and letting me pull him to his feet.

"And since you learn with experience, let's get back to it." I said, putting my fists in front of me.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me one day." Ichigo said, getting into a stance himself.

"You probably won't mind. The Soul Society is really nice." I said with a smirk. After that, once again, we started sparring. But this time, our fight may have quickly started going over board.

* * *

 ***Rukia's P.O.V.***

As I watched Zera and Ichigo fight with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and all the others, it was quite unclear to me why they were fighting like this. This is one of the first few I've seen any of their sparring matches, so I couldn't quite understand it, or why we all had to stand on the side lines when there was so much room.

"Hey, Orihime, how come no one else is training?" I asked her.

"Oh, well, like they're doing now, they tend to over do their sparring matches. So, we have to keep our distance to avoid any 'unnecessary' accidents." Orihime answered.

"Well, ok. But why isn't Ichigo using his Zanpakuto? That would make it so much easier for him." I asked.

"Zera has this rule about all of our training. She doesn't want us to depend on our weapons or powers too much because she says it'll make us weak, so she has fight mainly hand to hand." Tatsuki answered.

"What?! But that seems a bit extreme! I mean, depending our powers all the time may be a fault, but still." I said.

"It's actually very smart. We all make progress with this." Karin said.

"Yeah. Karin and I train spar with Chad all the time without our Zanpakuto." Yuzu said.

"It's true. And they are making major progress on working as a team." Chad added.

"Well, I can understand that they are making progress. They are only children after all." I said.

"What was that!?" Karin shouted.

"Karin, calm down! She didn't mean anything by it!" Yuzu said, trying to calm her down.

"If us being young makes us easy to beat, then how about we spar with ya'!?" Karin said.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" Yuzu said.

"Alright. If you insist." I said, knowing she was serious about this challenge.

"Hey Ichigo! Hurry up and get done already!" Karin shouted. Luckily, Ichigo was just done. More specifically, Zera was standing over his unconscious body while doing a victory dance. Once she dragged Ichigo off of the training ground, Karin, Yuzu, and I all took the field.

"The rules will be simple. Only the use of kido, hado, and bakudo, and hand to hand combat." Karin explained.

"Very well." I replied. The twins began talking quietly to each other before we began, must've been planning something. When they were done, we started our sparring match. I made the first move.

 **"Hado number 33: Sokastui."** I chanted.

Holding my hand up and holding it in place with my other hand, a burst of blue spirit energy shot out of my hand and headed towards the twins. They both moved at the last second, but they both got hit by the small explosion my attack caused. I would've thought they would've dodged it better, but like I said, they are only children.

 **"Hado number 31: Shakkaho."** I chanted.

With my hands in the same position, a red orb of spiritual energy formed in my hand and was shot at Karin first. I then did the same to Yuzu. Somehow, each of my attacks made contact with both of them. Really, I expected more of them, despite their age. Karin was kneeling while Yuzu sat on her knees.

"Ow! It hurts!" Yuzu cried.

"Damn." Karin muttered.

"I will admit, I expected more from you two. But, you both are a hundred years too early to actually be a match for me." I said.

But, as I said that, both of their expressions changed to smirks. And before I knew it, they both shot up to their feet and they both kicked me in the stomach, sending my rolling backward by a few yards, but how?! Those attacks should have weakened them enough to keep them from moving.

"Sorry, but I think we've been a match for you for years now." Karin said. Damn, they tricked me so I would let my guard down. I tried regaining my footing to be able to attack, but they both kept coming at me.

 **"Hado number 63: Raikoho."** Karin chanted.

A level sixty hado!? No way! I managed to just barely block the full force of that attack, but I was still sent flying back again. These girls, they were just acting. I was tricked again by these people! I should have learned my lesson by now. That process continued, Karin kept using long distance spells. I can't even get a chance to regain ground.

 **"Hado number 33: Sokastui!"** I exclaimed, getting in the only attack I could at Karin. Luckily, that caused Karin to jump back for a second and I got my chance. I decided to go after Yuzu first. She may not be doing anything right now, but that could change.

 **"Hado number 33: Sokastui."** I chanted again. This time, my attack was sent straight at Yuzu.

 **"Bakudo number 81: Danku!"** Yuzu chanted.

A Bakudo over level 80!? Just how skilled are these girl?! While thinking that, a clear wall of spiritual energy appeared in front of Yuzu and completely absorbed my attack. When I was caught off guard because of that, Karin took her chance and kicked me in my side, sending me skidding across the ground. Damn, I was being beaten, by two little girls. Maybe I can catch them off guard like they did with me.

"My shoulder." I grunted, kneeling on the ground.

"Um, Karin, maybe we should lighten up a little." Yuzu said. It seems to be working.

"Don't fall for it, Yuzu, come on, get up! I know you still are perfectly fine." Karin said. Damn, even for a child, she is smart. Zera must have taught them well.

"If that's the case..." I muttered, quickly rising to my feet.

After that, the thought of losing must have gotten to me because the next thing I knew, my hand was gripping my sword. But, just as I began to draw it, I felt someone grip my wrist and I saw someone standing between me and the twins. That snapped me completely back to my senses, and I saw that Zera was between us and Ichigo was the one holding my wrist.

"Ichigo. Zera." I said under my breath.

"That's enough. If you can't win without using your Zanpakuto, then you'll have to fight me and Zera." Ichigo said.

He really does care about his sisters. He must not want them to fight with my Zanpakuto that they know nothing about. I really can't understand, but, it is still about family. That even I can still comprehend, so I finally took my hand off my sword.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu, Karin. You two won this, fair and square." I said.

"Well, thanks. And sorry about that little act earlier." Karin said, scratching the back of her while just barely looking away.

"Don't be. That was actually very smart. Using your appearance to your advantage." I admitted.

"Thank you Rukia. And don't worry, Orihime will patch you up right away." Yuzu said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You know Rukia, you actually did better than I expected. You know, I would be more than happy to include in our training sessions." Zera offered.

"Oh, well, I really think-" I began to say.

"Don't argue with her. She'll just force you into training." Ichigo whispered to me. The scary thing is, I believe him.

"What was that?" Zera said. That caused Ichigo and I to completely stand stiff. She said it innocently, but something about it sends chills down my spine. Ichigo must feel the same.

"Just, I would be honored if you trained me." I replied.

"That's great! We'll start tomorrow with hand to hand combat." Zera said with a smile. As she skipped away, I let my shoulders slump down.

"She's going to kill one day, isn't she?" I said. Ichigo and Karin patted me on my back.

"Don't worry. You'll gain something out of it before that happens." Karin said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 ***Zera's P.O.V***

Today was just any regular for me an the others. Right now, Ichigo and his friends and sisters were at school, so I was just hanging out at Ichigo's place. With them going to school and all, I've been able to go back to Hueco Mundo to get my full. I've also spent a lot of time in Ichigo's room. He won't mind me looking through his stuff, right? Anyway, before I knew it, Ichigo, Rukia, and his sisters came home.

"Welcome home guys!" I exclaimed as I stood on the stairs. But, my smile became smaller when I noticed it was only Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu.

"Hey, where's Rukia?" I asked.

"Don't know. She said she wanted to take a walk by herself." Ichigo said.

"I still can't believe you let her go alone, Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"Come on, Yuzu. It's not like she's defenseless. She's a Soul Reaper, she'll be fine." Karin said.

After that, I decided to go back up stairs, ignoring Isshin start another argument with Ichigo. Karin was right, Rukia is a Soul Reaper after all. She would be fine. But lately, Rukia seemed to be becoming distracted and worried about something. Come to think of it, Ashido told me that it's a Soul Reaper's duty to always report and complete a mission. And Rukia's mission included disposing of Hollows like me, not to mention I'm positive she hasn't reported to the Soul Society once since we've met her.

After all that thinking, I finally decided climb out of Ichigo's window and follow Rukia's spirit energy. I had to run around for quite sometime, but I eventually caught up to her. She had a backpack and was wearing one of Yuzu's dresses. Running away from home, huh? But, why? I quietly followed her as she walked down a small street while staying hidden until something made her stop, more like someone.

"So, we finally found you." someone called out.

Rukia and I heard that voice and looked in the direction that it came from. There were two people on top of some light posts, one with red hair tied up and another with a long scarf and black hair. They both wore Soul Reaper uniforms, so my suspicions were proven.

"Renji! Byakuya!" Rukia exclaimed. She knows them? Maybe they're in the same squad or something. The two Soul Reapers jumped down and the one with black hair approached Rukia first.

"Rukia, you haven't given any report to the Soul Society for weeks." the one called Byakuya said.

"Please Brother, I have an excuse if you'll just hear me out." Rukia said.

I did my best to not to fall over and make noise. Brother!? Rukia had a brother!? Wait a minute, Rukia's last name was Kuchiki wasn't it? I think Ashido said that the Kuchikis were a noble family. Oh boy, he's gonna be trouble.

"Whatever your excuse is, you can say when you get back to the Soul Society while we deal with the humans that have powers." Byakuya said. He must mean Ichigo and the others.

"What?! No brother! Please, they're just regular humans! Really!" Rukia said.

"Enough." Byakuya said. That caused Rukia to stop talking and practically shrink in front of him. Jeez, I know he's intimidating Rukia, but come on. Show some backbone.

"The stealth force has already observed you here, and they verified that you gave your powers to some humans." Byakuya said.

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed.

That's not true. I know I'm not too familiar with the Soul Reapers and their squads, but they couldn't have made that big of a mistake, not even rookies. Either the they're stupider than I thought, or something must be up in the Soul Society, I know it.

"Renji, take Rukia back to the Soul Society. I'll deal with the humans." Byakuya said.

"Yes sir." Renji said. Sir? This Byakuya guy must either be a captain or seated officer. Anyway, Renji walked past Byakuya and grabbed Rukia's arm.

"Let go of me, Renji!" Rukia said, trying to pull her arm away.

"Orders are orders, so quit struggling!" Renji said.

Oh man, this is bad. If anything, I know how harsh any punishment in the Soul Society is. We probably would never see her again. I have to do something! Renji, still holding Rukia's arm, began opening the portal to the Soul Society. But, just as he was about to enter it with Rukia, I made my move.

"Let go of her, ya' jerk!" I shouted as I jumped out of my heading place and kicked Renji on the face and sent him across the street into a light post. That caused him to let go of Rukia, who landed on the ground.

"Zera!?" Rukia said.

"Rukia, are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down to help her up. She was about to reply, but her eyes suddenly widened as she looked behind me.

"Zera, behind you!" Rukia exclaimed.

I looked behind me at the last second and saw her brother suddenly appear right behind me. He must know the flash step. I didn't have much time to think about that as Byakuya was about to stab me with his sword. I was able to react fast enough and the blade collided with my arm, cracking the blade to the hilt. His eyes widened for just a second before he jumped back.

"Guess you've never faced a Vasto Lorde in your lifetime, huh?" I said, standing between him and Rukia.

"...Just who are you?" Byakuya said. I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

"Zera! Rukia!" a familiar voice called out.

Rukia, Byakuya, and I all looked in the direction of the voice. That was when we all saw Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki running in our direction. They all stopped just a few feet away from me and Rukia.

"Zera, why didn't you tell us you were going after Rukia!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry if I was in a hurry!" I shouted back.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you all need to get out of here!" Rukia exclaimed.

"What!? No way, we aren't just gonna leave you here!" Karin said.

"So, you are the people that took Rukia's powers?" Renji said after returning to Byakuya's side.

"What?! What is he talking about?" Ichigo said.

"That's not important! Ichigo, just help me get her out of here." I said.

"Right! Orihime, you and the others take Rukia to our training grounds." Ichigo said.

"But what about you?!" Tatsuki said.

"Don't worry, Zera and I will keep them busy, now hurry!" Ichigo said.

"Right!" Orihime said, rushing over to me.

"You'd think we'd just let you take Rukia?" Renji said, taking out his sword. I knew what he was planning, since that was obviously a Zanpakuto.

"Chad!" I called out. He already knew what I meant and quickly rushed after Orihime.

 **"Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji exclaimed, his sword changing shape. It apparently could extend in Shikai state. Luckily, Chad, using his arm in full bringer form, was able deflect Renji's sword.

"Thanks Chad." Orihime said as she helped Rukia onto her feet.

"Looks like Chad's gonna deal with Renji. Now hurry, get Rukia out of here." I said. The two girls began running with the rest of them the way Orihime and the others came.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted. I saw Rukia slow down and look over her shoulder for a second, but then she kept running.

"You think we would let Rukia get away so easily?" Byakuya said, looking like he was about start to follow her. But, in a flash, Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form, charged at Byakuya. Their swords collided and they were staring each other in the face.

"If you want to go after her, you'll have to deal with me." Ichigo said as pushed Byakuya back.

"Hey, don't forget about me, Ichigo!" I said, standing beside Ichigo. Chad was obviously gonna deal with Renji.

"A human with Soul Reaper powers fighting alongside a Hollow. Disgraceful." Byakuya said.

"Hey, tell me. You said Rukia's powers were taken, what did you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"We gained information that Rukia gave her powers to humans, which is a crime in the Soul Society." Byakuya said.

"What!? But that's not true!" Ichigo protested.

"True or not, Rukia has not fulfilled her responsibilities as a Soul Reaper and is going to be executed once she is returned to the Soul Society." Byakuya said.

"Executed!? She's your sister isn't she, how can you say that so casually!?" I shouted.

"Those who disobey the law must be punished. That is the basic law of the Soul Society." Byakuya said. I couldn't help but feel anger rise inside of me. The Soul Society is completely heartless. After he finished talking, Byakuya held his sword up so it was standing completely straight up.

"Be careful Ichigo. The Kuchiki clan is said to be very powerful, not to mention we don't know what his Zanpakuto can do." I said.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Ichigo said.

 **"Scatter, Senbonzakura."** Byakuya said.

His sword turned pink and began to practically blow away in the wind. I guess like the name, they looked like sakura petals in the wind. It also seemed like the number of them were increasing. Let's see, a sword turning into small petals...ah crap!

"Ichigo, get back! Now!" I said, doing the same.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to follow my lead, but he did what I said. Luckily, we both evaded the petals quick enough. We both landed on the light post that was just behind us, which also gave us a good view where we were previously standing. Where were standing was now completely mauled, the ground was covered in scratches and the railing next to the spot was practically destroyed.

"Jeez, what kind of attack was that!?" Ichigo said.

"I figured it out at the last moment. His sword just turned into who knows how many small blades and they just look pink because of the reflection of light." I explained.

"To figure it so quickly is impressive, but knowing how it works won't save you." Byakuya said. All of the petals came after us again.

"Move Ichigo!" I said. And that's what we both did. We kept running and jumping all over the street, but the petals kept following us. They even seemed to be catching up to us.

"Crap, we can't out run them!" Ichigo said. He's right, I may be fine, but Ichigo would mostly be cut to ribbons. Looks like I'll have to use my power after all.

"Ichigo, I have a plan. Only when I say so, attack Byakuya from behind and aim for his legs." I said.

"His legs?" Ichigo said.

"He's Rukia's brother. He may be our enemy, but he's her family, not to mention we're only trying to buy time for the others. So we aren't gonna kill him." I said. I can tell that Ichigo knew what I meant. That's how I felt about my fellow Hollows who had a families as well.

"...Alright, so what's the plan?" Ichigo asked. We were both still running, so the moment we stopped, I grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." I said. I decided to speed up and move Ichigo and myself out of sight from Byakuya.

"Hiding won't save them." Byakuya said. After he said that, I reappeared in front of him.

"What's wrong, can't hit a kid?!" I mocked. Byakuya glared at me and more of the petals were coming my way. I once again moved faster than usual and out of sight. This time, he seemed to be shocked.

"Come on! Try and keep up!" I said, now on a light post across the street.

The same thing happened again, he glared at me, and the petals came straight at, only this time, Byakuya moved his hand and the petals moved even faster. This time, I jumped high into the air instead of moving somewhere else.

"Ichigo!" I called out. Byakuya's eyes widened and he turned around, seeing Ichigo above him coming down with his sword. Byakuya moved his hand again and all the petal instantly engulfed Ichigo.

"A sneak attack? That's the best you all could do?" Byakuya said. At that, I smirked.

"Nope." I said. When I said and when all the petals moved out of the of where Ichigo should have been, nothing was there. That time, Byakuya's eyes widened the most.

"Our plan was misdirection." I said, landing on the ground. Before Byakuya could even turn after I said that, Ichigo was behind him and cut the backside of both of Byakuya's legs. The cuts were obviously deep enough to prevent him from stand, lead alone walk or run, for awhile.

"What!? How?" Byakuya said as he fell forward. I may not use them often, but my power to control people's senses does come in handy.

"Captain!" Renji exclaimed.

Huh, so this guy is a captain. Looks like Chad was still busy with Renji, but the moment Renji became distracted, Chad took the chance and punched Renji right across his face and sent him flying into the wall beside the sidewalk. He slumped down and appeared to be unconscious.

"Alright, they're both down at moment, and the others all probably reached the training grounds by now. Chad, get over here!" I called out, grabbing Ichigo as well. When Chad reached us, I grabbed his wrist and took at high speeds, pulling the two of the along with me. Also letting Ichigo grab his body as we passed it.

"Are you sure it's safe to just leave them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. They both won't be able to move for awhile, and don't forget, the training ground hides our spirit energy." I said. With my speed, it didn't take long before we reached the training ground ourselves. Everyone was there waiting for us. Even Kisuke and Yoruichi was there.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi. What are you doing here?" I asked after coming down with Chad and Ichigo.

"We could the massive amount of spirit energy from my shop and we already knew where to go to find you guys." Kisuke explained.

"What happened up there Zera?" Yoruichi asked.

"Two Soul Reapers came and tried to take Rukia away. They said she's guilty of giving her powers to humans." I explained.

"But that's not true is it?" Uryu said.

"Hell no. They're just making it up." Karin said. Right now, Rukia was sitting on a random rock with Orihime, Tatsuki, and Yuzu.

"Rukia, no matter what, you can't go back to the Soul Society. If you do, you'll be taken to be executed." I said. She looked at me with shock and fear written on her face.

"E-executed!?" Rukia said.

"But she didn't do anything!" Tatsuki said.

"Whether we like it or not, that's what the guy said." Chad said.

"That guy was Rukia's brother, right Zera?" Ichigo asked. I just nodded my head in reply. Rukia went back to looking at the ground with a downcast expression.

"Poor Rukia." Orihime said, trying to comfort her with Yuzu.

"So, what are you we gonna do now?" Yuzu said.

Now this going too far. First, they stereotype my whole kind, then they wrongly throw out Kisuke and the others, now they're out to hurt my friends. Accusing Rukia was one thing, but directly trying to kill Ichigo and the others. That Soul Society...

"...I know exactly what we're gonna do." I said, not to anyone particular. That caused everyone to look at me.

"And what's that?" Ichigo said.

"We're going to destroy the Soul Society." I said, with more determination in my voice than ever. Everyone around me either gasped or looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You guys all know it has to be done. They raise Soul Reapers who show no mercy, even to family. Not to mention what they do to my kind and their families or anyone they claim to be a criminal." Zera said.

"You do make a good point." Kisuke said.

"That's impossible! It's stood against thousands of attacks for centuries, it can't be done!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well, I believe it can be done. At least, with a little support." I said.

"Where would you find people who would want to help destroy the Soul Society?" Tatsuki asked.

"Simple, my kind. Hollows from Hueco Mundo." I answered.

"The Hollows?!" Uryu said.

"We know that Hollows aren't all as bad as people think, but still, would they even listen to you?" Chad asked.

"That you can leave to me to worry about." I said.

"You seem really confident, Zera." Kisuke said.

"Of course. Don't forget, even if I never show it, I am most definitely the most experienced Hollow from Hueco Mundo." I said.

"Well, it's obvious you're not changing your minds on this. But, what about Rukia?" Yoruichi said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"If I may suggest it, maybe we could make her just like Ichigo and his sisters. You know, to make stronger." Kisuke recommended. I knew what he was getting, and it looked like Rukia knew as well, but she seemed a little unsure.

"You mean...Hollowfication?" Rukia said.

"That's right. I mean, you can't return to the Soul Society and you can't stay in here either. Going with them is your best option, not to mention getting stronger." Kisuke explained.

"He's Rukia. You'll be safer with us." Ichigo added. Rukia stayed quiet for a few moments and looked at all us once, then looked down again.

"Well, you've all proved to me that not all Hollows are like what the Soul Society say. And like you said, I'll die if I go back or stay here." Rukia said.

"So?" I said, waiting for answer. While gripping her clothes, Rukia looked up and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll join you all and do the Hollowfication." Rukia said.

"Yay! Rukia's gonna stay with us!" Yuzu and Orihime cheered.

"That's good to hear." Ichigo said. Everyone else, including me, were all happy that Rukia would be with us and safe.

"It's settled then. Kisuke, after you get the Hogyoku, can you do the Hollowfication process down?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm already one step ahead of you." Kisuke said, reaching into his coat and taking the small orb that was the Hogyoku. How does he do that!?

"Well, alright then. Once Rukia's Hollowfication is done and once we prepare, we leave to Hueco Mundo." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ***Zera's P.O.V.***

Before we could leave to Hueco Mundo, we had to wait for Rukia's Hollowfication to complete. Not to mention take a short time to teach her to control it. It took about half a day for the Hollowfication to be complete. Rukia's Hollow mask had more of a cat shape with a sharp teeth jaw line, similar to Ichigo's, her eye shape being similar to Ichigo's too.

"Well, not too bad, Kisuke." I said, looking closely at the mask.

"It was a rush order, but I do think it turned out well." Kisuke said.

"But, will I be able to control this?" Rukia said, her voice a little different due to the mask, placing a hand on her mask.

"That's what we're here for." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we'll teach you how to master you Hollow powers in an hour flat." Karin said.

"Well, probably not a hour." Yuzu said.

"You guys plan on training her?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ichigo asked.

" _*sigh*_ Even if I said otherwise, you would probably just argue with me. So, go ahead and train her. But, if it does takes more than an hour, than I'm taking over and all three of you are getting smacked." I said.

Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu all stood there stiff and shivering after I said that and they all practically dragged Rukia a safe distance away. That should get them motivated enough. After that, I left all four of them be and let Rukia get her training.

"Do you really think they'll be able to train her in just an hour?" Uryu asked.

"Well, it only took them a few minutes extra to complete their training, so maybe. Even if they don't, most of you guys need to still prepare anyway, right?" I said. Once I was done talking with Uryu, I decided to go ask Kisuke to do me a favor.

"Hey, Kisuke." I said, pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes?" Kisuke replied.

"I need you to do me a favor. Do you think you can give someone a call for me?" I asked.

* * *

"So this is where you've all been!?" Isshin shouted. After Kisuke called him for me, it took Isshin about five minutes or so to get here.

"Yes, and if you'd be quiet, I could explain." I said.

I had asked Kisuke to call Isshin since he was the only one who hadn't been told of the situation. I explained to Isshin everything that had happened. The Soul Reapers, our little diversion fight, and our plan against the Soul Society. He remained silent for a few moments after I explained what we were all going to do once Rukia's training was complete. I had give very clear details about what happened, and him interrupting mme with questions or insults did not help me a bit.

"Are you insane!?" Isshin shouted.

"I know it sounds crazy, but after everything that I've seen through all of my years, I can guarantee it needs to be done. And everyone down here supports me and will help me do this." I said. I could see some doubt in his eyes, but I didn't let that shake my resolve. I was sure this was right, and I'm going take all the help I can get.

"...Jeez, I always knew you were a bad influence. I also know that you the most stubborn and fair person I know." Isshin said, trying to hide a small smirk.

Isshin, being supportive and somewhat nice to me? Man, things really are changing around here. Still, I've known him longer than anyone here besides Kisuke and Yoruichi. It is kind of nice to finally be on some part of his good side. After I finished talking with Isshin, we all waited for Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin to finish Rukia's training. We all waited awhile before they were done.

"Zera, we finished!" Yuzu said as she, Ichigo, and Karin came back, Rukia following them not wearing her mask. All four of them seemed exhausted.

"See? We managed to train her." Karin said. I got up and walked over to the three of them, smiling as sweetly as I could, then, the next thing everyone knew, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin were all on the floor with bumps on their heads.

"Z-Zera...what was that for?" Ichigo said, twitching on the ground.

"It took a hour and thirty minutes, you morons! I warned you what would happen if it took longer than a hour like you guys said!" I shouted.

"I won't be hit too, will I?" Rukia asked shaking.

"No, you're fine. Orihime, heal all four of them, ok?" I called out.

"Right!" Orihime said, rushing over to them.

"We'll all leave once they're healed." I said to everyone.

"If that's the case, you'll need this." Kisuke said, holding out the Hogyoku.

"You're giving me the Hogyoku?" I said, taking it even while I was asking.

"Of course. If you're really going through with this, you'll more than just regular Vasto Lorde to beat the Soul Society." Kisuke said. I immediately knew what Kisuke was talking about. If we're doing this, we'll need more power than just that of a Vasto Lorde.

"But, what if I can't-" I tried to ask.

"Don't worry, you've seen me use the Hogyoku multiple times. Besides, it responds to the will of its' master. So you'll be fine." Kisuke said. I don't know how he does it, but he somehow always knows just what to say.

"Thanks Kisuke." I said. Once I said that, I turned on my heel and took a few steps away from everyone and opened a Garganta, the portal to my world. I made it bigger than what I usually use, that everyone can enter all together.

"Alright. Once you all step through this, we'll all be in Hueco Mundo." I explained.

"Wait, what if we aren't in our spirit forms like Ichigo and the others when we pass through?" Tatsuki asked.

"Don't worry. That's only necessary for the gateway to the Soul Society." I said.

"It's kind of hard to believe we're actually going to Hueco Mundo." Rukia said.

"But you must admit, it is quite exciting." Uryu said.

"Oh yeah, dad, do you want to come with us?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, if you do, we can all work together." Yuzu said.

"Sorry, but I'm staying here." Isshin replied.

"Huh, you don't want to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Well someone has to stay behind to explain what happened to you people!" Isshin said.

"That's right. People would be suspicious if we just suddenly vanished." Chad said.

"Wow. You were actually thinking ahead, Isshin." I said with a smirk.

"I always think ahead! Also, you better have these kids back in time for school, got it?!" Isshin said.

"Haha. Right, education first, destruction of Soul Society second. I'll be sure to remember that." I said.

"Be sure to come by and visit. We want to stay posted." Yoruichi said.

"Yes ma'am. Alright everyone, let's get moving!" I called out jumping into the Garganta.

Since I went first, I didn't need to warn them about using spirit energy to create a walk way inside the gateway. I made sure we all made it to Hueco Mundo and then I closed the Garganta behind all of us. Even if I visited this place weekly, it still feels like it's been forever since I came back. Anyway, we landed in a location on Hueco Mundo that resembled a forest from the World of the Living. There was a single cave where we appeared.

"Wow. So this is Hueco Mundo." Orihime said.

"Never would've imagined it looked like this." Tatsuki said.

"Zera, why are we in a forest?" Yuzu asked.

"This my territory, so of course we'd show up here." I said, walking towards my cave. I stopped walking to turn around, and I saw all of them just standing there staring at me. I guess I should explain what I mean by 'territory', huh?

"What do you mean 'territory'?" Karin asked. I knew it.

"Well, every inch of Hueco Mundo, besides this place, is ruled by the King of Hueco Mundo, King Baraggan. I've fought with Baraggan many times in the past, soon he realized he couldn't kill me, so he just let me have this land for myself. He leaves me alone, I leave him alone." I said.

"Hueco Mundo has a king?" Chad said.

"I'll explain how Hueco Mundo works later." I said.

"Ok, but just how are we going form an army of Hollows? Not to mention how we'll keep them under control." Tatsuki asked. Before I could think of an answer, everyone started saying ideas.

"We could just beat them until they listen to us." Karin said.

"Karin, we're trying not to be mean to Zera's kind!" Yuzu said.

"Maybe we could reason with them." Orihime said.

"Don't forget, not all Hollows are as reasonable as Zera." Uryu said.

"Maybe we could some kind of system." Rukia said. That caught everyone's attention, even my own.

"A system?" I asked.

"Yeah. A system just like the Soul Society." Rukia explained.

"Seems reasonable, but why would we use the same system we're trying to take down and that's trying to kill us?" Uryu asked.

"Actually, that's not too bad of an idea, Uryu." I said.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"You see, even with the Soul Society now, there is the Soul King and the Royal Guard who were in charge of the people who were in charge of the dealing with the Hollows long before the Soul Society came into existence." I said.

"Um, I didn't really know that. I was actually talking about the current Soul Society now. But, Zera, how do you know that?" Rukia said.

"Now that she says that, just how old are you? You've never told us." Ichigo said.

"Huh, guess I never did. Well, I'm actually 5,500 years old. Give or take a few years." I answered like it was nothing.

When I looked at all of their expressions, I had to do everything I could to not laugh. I've never seen them all look so shocked through all the time I've known them! Their eyes were practically popping out of their heads and their jaws were all on the ground.

"F-five thousand..." Uryu choked out.

"No wonder I could never beat her..." Ichigo said.

"Hehe, yep. I turned into an Arrancar when I was 500, and I was around 3000 years before the Soul Society was officially made."

"Holy hell, she's older than dirt." Karin muttered. She must've tried to whisper, but everyone, including me, heard her.

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Ah! I'm sorry Zera!" Karin quickly said.

"Haha, don't worry, Karin. Living as old as I have, I take that as a compliment." I said.

"Well, now that that's over with, just how we gonna do the ranking system?" Tatsuki said.

"No. We aren't using the same system as the Soul Society." I said.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"I don't want to make my own kind bow or obey like the Soul Society. We're trying to be better than the Soul Society, not as bad as them." I said.

"Oh, I know!" Orihime piped up. Oh boy. I'll admit, I love Orihime as much as the rest of these guys, but her ideas can be kind of, well, weird.

"What about a Hierarchy system?" Orihime suggested. Well that was- wait a minute. That actually wasn't a weird idea. It actually makes sense. I obviously wasn't the only one surprised, everyone looked at he with shocked expression, even Tatsuki.

"Um, mind explaining that, Orihime?" Tatsuki said.

"I know that the Hollows are important to you and all, Zera, but if the Hollows follow those with Power then this system is most likely the only way we can control the lower class Hollows. And Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin could even be the king and queens. It's perfect!" Orihime said, smiling.

When she was done talking, Orihime finally realized that everyone was staring at her. And I don't blame them, I mean, our Orihime, actually having a good idea!? Jeez, like things were strange enough with Isshin being nice to me before we left.

"Ok, why is this the first time you say something crazy that makes sense!? Still, it sounds like that could work." Tatsuki said.

"It actually does." I added.

"But if that's the case, why don't you be the queen and Ichigo be the king, Zera?" Yuzu asked.

"No thanks. If anything, I'll be the one to looking after them. I've been doing that so long that I'm used to it." I said.

"Then I assume that's our plan." Chad said.

"Yep. We start tomorrow. We'll make ourselves an empire." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Zera's P.O.V**

After entering Hueco Mundo, everyone got some rest by sleeping in my cave. There were a few complaints at first, but after a little 'conversing', everything was settled. Everyone slept quietly, but I stayed up most of the night without telling anyone. I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do once morning comes, which it did quickly. It looked like Ichigo and Rukia were the first to wake up.

"Zera? You're up already?" Ichigo said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. So, did you two sleep well?" I asked.

"We slept on piles of sand in a cave." Rukia said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, ignoring her sarcastic tone. After that, the three of us waited for everyone else to wake up.

"Good. You're all awake. Now listen up, I must be going somewhere." I said.

"Where?" Yuzu asked.

"If all goes well, I'll tell you when you when I come back. But, until I do, none of you can go out on their own unless you have someone with you since Hollows, big or small, all have a unique powers or ability." I explained.

"Zera, can't one of us go with you?" Karin asked.

"No. It'll be safer and quicker if I go on my own. You guys don't know this place enough yet." I said.

"I guess that's true, but still, you're not giving us many details." Uryu said.

"That's all you need to know. I'll be back soon." I said, walking out of the cave.

I would've told them where I was going and what I had planned on doing, but then they would probably want to come along no matter what I said. It would've been too dangerous for them. Besides, for me, it wouldn't be too dangerous. In a way, I was just paying a visit to an old friend.

* * *

It took awhile to cross the sands of Hueco Mundo, but with my speed, I easily found Barragan's throne in no time. As usual, he was surrounded by the strongest of Adjuchas, possibly a few Vasto Lorde there too. Even with a skull for a face, I could tell he wasn't exactly happy to see me.

"Barragan. I see you're still doing well." I said.

"Zera. I'm surprised you actually showed your face around me, even after all these years." Barragan said.

As much as he may dislike me, I had to come here. With our plan, we need to be in charge. So I either need to convince him now to help, or I'll need to kill him. I hope the first option, I mean, he is still one of my own. Not to mention he knows how to rule this place.

"Look Barragan, I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm here to talk." I said.

"Oh? And what is so important that you actually come and talk to me personally?" Barragan asked.

"I plan to attack the Soul Society. I've had it with them, so a few others and myself have started a plan to destroy it. But, in order to do that, my friends and I must rule Hueco Mundo. So I was hoping you would not only step down from your throne, but also help us." I explained, sounding as serious as I could.

"Me stepping down from power and an attack on the Soul Society? Hahaha! You certainly have spirit to even suggest that, but that alone won't persuade me." Barragan said.

Should've figured. This guy is probably the only person more stubborn than me. Guess I've got to give him more persuasion. With that in mind, I reached into the clothes I had on and took out something that will definitely interest him, the Hogyoku.

"Then what about this? Would this persuade you?" I asked, holding it up or him to see.

"What is that?" Barragan asked.

"It's called the Hogyoku. With it, I can turn you into an Arrancar." I explained.

"What!? Well then, hand it over." Barragan said. I knew that would work. He's been wanting to become an Arrancar for centuries now, all so he could kill me and finally be the strongest in Hueco Mundo.

"I won't use it on you until I get nine other Arrancars first." I said. Like hell I was gonna turn him into an Arrancar, not right away at least. I'm not stupid, so I know he's not someone to be trusted with power.

"Hm, very well. Let's make this quick." Barragan said.

Even if I hated being ordered around, I knew he was right. So, like he said, I picked out the nine strongest Vasto Lorde present and changed them into Arrancars. They all had to take time to adjust to their new bodies, but they all seemed to pick it up very easily. They all told me their names. There was Yammy, Stark, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nnoritora, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayelaporro, and Aaroneiro. I could already tell they each had their own special abilities just based on their appearances now and previously. Also, they all had their own swords which probably held the power of their Resurreccion.

"Now, you have your nine Arrancars. Now do as you said and turn me into one as well." Barragan said. Hearing him say that, I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Barragan said.

"You really are dumb. Only a fool would give you that kind of power." I said.

"How dare you! Do it, or else I'll order the remaining Vasto Lorde and the Arrancars you made to kill you." Barragan threatened. That just made me even laugh harder, it took me a minute or two to recompose myself.

"Go right ahead." I said.

Then he did just that. But, only the three remaining Adjuchas present attacked me. I really don't want to do this, but I can't just leave them alive since Barragan will just order them to attack me over and over again. Even as I was thinking this, all three of them jumped towards me at the same time. But, I easily jumped up faster than them, allowing me to kill all three of them quickly. The attack literally only lasted ten seconds.

"Damn you! All of you, kill her!" Barragan ordered. This time, however, not a single Hollow did as he said.

"Looks like no one's listening to you, Barragan." I pointed out with a smirk.

"What do you all think you're doing!? I gave you an order!" Barragan said.

"Just shut up." Grimmjow said.

"What!?" Barragan shouted.

"You are a Vasto Lorde, while we are Arrancars. Meaning, we are stronger than you and no longer need to obey you." Ulquiorra said.

"Aw, they grow up so fast, don't you think?" I said sarcastically to Barragan.

"You insolent brat! I will then just kill you myself!" Barragan shouted, coming at me with his weapon.

Looks like I have no choice but to fight. He has some major speed himself, I'll give him that, since in a slip second he was right in front of me and swung his weapon down right on top of me. Luckily I was still quicker with my reflexes and I made the blade of the axe land on my arm, even though the cut was deeper compared to any cuts from our previous fights. Pushing away his axe, I jumped back. I charged at him myself, jumping above him to be able to land a kick on his head. His skull had visible cracks on it after my one kick. But when I took the time to make distance between us again, the cracks on his head were already healing. That kind of process continued for who knows how long.

"Dang. You really have gotten stronger over the years, huh? Not to mention your ability to regenerate is faster." I said.

"Hmph. Save your petty praise." Barragan said, charging at me again.

I can't keep playing around like this, so I guess I have to use my ability after all. When Barragan swung his axe at me again, it appeared like the blade of his axe landed directly on my head where my mask was located. But, just as he was about to say something, the me he thought he hit suddenly vanished.

"What!?" Barragan exclaimed. Before he could react, I punched him hard enough on his back to create a small through his entire body.

"Gah! What, how did you get behind me!?" Barragan exclaimed as he moved away from me.

"I may have used it so rarely you've forgotten, but I still have my ability to control your senses, Barragan." I said.

"Damn you!" Barragan said.

I continued using my power against him as we fought. When he though I kicked him in the head from behind, I actually punched him in his chest in front of him. If he thought he landed a hit on me, I was actually right behind him. That kind of pattern continued until I finally seemed to be wearing Barragan down.

"You cursed brat!" Barragan said.

"Say what you want. But I'm ending this and claiming Hueco Mundo." I said. Just as I was about to do what I said, something slammed against the side of my head, sending me skidding across the sands.

"Jeez! What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed. Once I got back onto my feet, I was able to see where I just standing. And what I was really surprised to see was that it was Grimmjow who hit me.

"Grimmjow, what was that for?! Are you siding with Barragan now?" I asked.

"Tch, of course not. I just think I'm the one who should be king." Grimmjow said.

"What? You're insane!" I said.

Even if I said that, that didn't stop him from charging at me again. This time, he took out his sword and tried slashing me with it. I jumped back from the blade, but that put me too close to Barragan and he cut me across my back. This time, I moved away from both of them, but they both came after me this time. If I dodged one of them, the other one hit me. And I don't have enough time to use my power. Damn, if I hadn't wasted so much energy on Barragan before, these two wouldn't be such a problem. It may take more than what these two are doing to kill me, but I'm not making any progress either. If I hadn't wasted energy on Barragan earlier, these two wouldn't be a problem. Looks like I have no choice. I jumped further away from the two of them than any time before.

"What, running away?" Grimmjow said.

"Heh. Sorry. But I have no plans on losing this." I said.

With that, I began to use my Resurreccion. Using it destroys my clothes, so I try not to use it that often, but it can't be helped. When I use my Resurreccion I technically grow fur, although it's not really fur. It's bone that can pierce the hierro of any Arrancar, but it won't if they hit me in a place, like my face and lower stomach where my hole still is. I also grow a fox tail and my fox mask gives me fox ears that I can use to hear miles away. Finally, I grow fangs and claws that can rip through the hierro of an Arrancar even if they're in their Resurreccion form.

"What the?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"It's her Resurreccion." Barragan said. I can understand why he's also surprised. He hasn't even seen it.

"You guys made me ruin my clothes. Now you're really in for it!" I said, moving even faster than before.

Just like that, the fight became completely one sided. I moved too fast for either of them to even land a hit on me. Or if they did, I didn't feel it. Soon, Grimmjow and Barragan were lying on the ground, to beat up to move. Even Barragan's regeneration power wasn't helping him now. I silently walked past Grimmjow and, before reaching Barragan, picked up his giant axe.

"Well, Barragan, it's over now. And something tells me you still don't want to be involved with what's to come since I beat you. Not to mention you won't be becoming an Arrancar." I said.

"...Hehe. You aren't as stupid as you seem." Barragan said.

In all honesty, I really don't want to kill him. He may have wanted to kill me and we may have not gotten along at all over all these years, but still, he is one of my own. I actually even had some fun fighting him over all these years. But, this will be for the best.

"If that's what you want..." I said. I gripped his axe with both of my hand and lifted it above my head. Barragan doesn't even try to move or beg. He has honor in the end, I'll give him that.

"...Goodbye, Barragan." I said, brining his axe down, making it land right on his head, splitting it in two. Soon, his entire body began to disappear into the wind until it was completely gone. I decided to not touch his axe after that, to leave as a marker or something.

"Well, that settles it." I said. I walked over to Grimmjow, who still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Need a hand?" I said, just getting his attention. I already was putting his arm over my shoulders and helping stand as much as I could.

"You're helping me? Even after I attacked you?" Grimmjow said.

"Of course. Besides, I already had to kill some of my own, I don't plan on losing anymore today." I said. That seemed to keep him quiet. I moved with Grimmjow as close to other Arrancars as I needed to.

"Alright, we're leaving." I said.

"And just where would you be taking us?" Harribel asked.

"I need to return to my friends. Besides, Grimmjow needs to be healed." I said.

"Why would we listen to you?" Yammy asked.

"You guys don't know how to control your powers yet. I could end any of you if you so much as try something." I said. I didn't exactly mean that, but I needed to say something to keep them in line.

"Any more complaints?" I asked.

"None from me." Stark said. The others seemed to agree with him.

"Alright, then let's get moving. My friends are probably sick of waiting." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Zera's P.O.V.**

Since I was still helping Grimmjow walk and the other Arrancars had to follow me, I couldn't move as fast as I did when I was on my way to see Barragan. So it took even longer for me to get back to Ichigo and the others. It may have been weird, but the other Arrancars weren't saying anything. Must still be adjusting to their new lives. We finally got back to my cave, where we saw everyone waiting.

"Hey, I'm back!" I called out. That caught everyone's attention.

"Zera, what the hell took you...who are those guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Haha. Yeah, it's a long story. But first, Orihime, do you think you can heal Grimmjow here?" I asked. I expected her to say ok like usual, but when I looked in her direction, her face was completely red.

"Um, guys, what's wrong with Ori-" I tried asking, but when looked at everyone else, they all had the same expression.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Um, Zera, your friends, well, they're not..." Karin said, unable to say what she wanted.

Jeez, something must be wrong if it's messing up Karin this bad. When I saw her pointing in my direction and how she was looking at the people behind me, I was luckily able to figure out what the heck was wrong with everyone. Since the Arrancars were just, um, 'made', they had nothing on.

"Oh, right! You guys aren't comfortable with them not wearing clothes, huh?" I said.

"You're just now figuring that out!?" most of them shouted.

After that, they all got all the spare clothes they had and gave to the other Arrancars. Tatsuki was very strict when it came to the boys not looking at me and Harribel until we got some clothes on ourselves. Orihime also got around to healing Grimmjow.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Nelliel asked.

"It just calms them down." I said.

"Now that that's settled, Zera, where the heck did you go!? And who are these people!?" Tatsuki asked.

"Alright, alright. Ok, I'll explain everything." I began.

Once I said that, I explained to everyone that I left to speak with Barragan, that I created the nine Arrancar present, along with telling them their names, and I finally explained how I kill Barragan and that the Arrancars here would be helping us.

"So, you left to kill the king and you got nine Arrancars?" Uryu said.

"Yep." I said like it was nothing.

"Zera, how come you didn't take any of us with you?!" Ichigo shouted.

"It would've been too dangerous. Like I said, you guys don't know this place well enough yet. Besides, it all ended well, so there's really no need to complain." I explained.

"I guess, but still, that was just reckless." Ichigo said.

"This coming from the king of recklessness?" I deadpanned. That automatically made him be quiet.

"So, these are the friends you mentioned that would rule Hueco Mundo?" Stark said.

"Mainly Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu there, but yes." I answered.

"Well, they don't seem like much if you ask me." Nnoritora said.

"You'll soon discover they're capable in their own rights, Nnoritora, so just be patient." I said.

"But why us anyway? Can't anyone be king or queen of Hueco Mundo?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah. Why were we just automatically picked?" Karin asked.

"Because of your Hollow powers. Chad's and Tatsuki's powers may be more based on Hollows, but you guys have more of a Hollow presence when Hollowfied." I explained.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"She doesn't have as much experience with her powers. Not to mention she doesn't have the connection that you guys have to Hollows since you three have known me longer." I said.

"That is understandable." Rukia said.

"Glad that's cleared up. Anyway, we better get to work. This new empire won't build itself." I said. Luckily, everyone went along easily.

* * *

It has been quite awhile since the others and I made it to Hueco Mundo and began making our empire. We easily gathered a hundred, give or take a few extra, Adjuchas and ten new Vasto Lorde, who I may turn into Arrancars if the time comes. But now, Ichigo and the others had to be going back to the world of the living for school. I had the other Arrancars waiting back at my cave while I was with Ichigo and the others since I need to open a Garganta for them.

"Jeez, I still can't believe you guys need to go back." I groaned.

"We have to go to school you know." Ichigo said.

"You guys are like the royal family here. Can't you just drop out or something?" I said.

"Hehe. Sorry, but it's not that simple." Orihime said.

"You're just saying that." I grumbled.

"That's kind of what I did." Rukia added.

"Aw, you're gonna miss us being here, huh?" Yuzu teased.

"What!? No! I mean, I waited for you guys in the past." I said, muttering the last part.

"But you always came to us. Now we're the ones leaving." Tatsuki said. I just pouted while kicking up some sand.

"Actually Zera, maybe you could come with after all." Uryu said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I need to make clothes made of spiritual energy for Arrancars and maybe you can help me make them." Uryu said.

"Really?! I can come help!?" I said like the little the kid I appeared to be.

"Yes. I mean, some of the clothes will be for you." Uryu said.

"Uryu, you're just trying to be really nice to her by letting her come along, huh?" Karin said.

"What!? No, I'm serious!" Uryu said. Even as he protested, I clung onto his arm.

"Either way, until we come back, you're stuck with me." I said with a wide grin.

"But what about everyone else here?" Chad asked. My gaze immediately snapped over to Rukia.

"Rukia, think you can handle looking after thing while we're gone?" I asked.

"What, me? What will I do?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing rash. For now, I want you to train with one of the Arrancars." I said.

"Train with one of them?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, your Hollowfication. Just because you can wear the mask, doesn't mean you've mastered it." I said.

"Well, I guess that's true. Alright then, count on me." Rukia said. With that, I let go of Uryu's arm and opened the Garganta.

"Ok Rukia, keep the Arrancars out of trouble, and train hard." I said before jumping in, letting everyone else follow me.

We all appeared right where we left, in our training grounds. Orihime and Chad left first to get Ichigo's, Yuzu's, and Karin's bodies. Once they did, we all left. Even though I said Uryu was stuck with me, I still stayed a Ichigo's, just as usual. Isshin was happy to see us, even though he was met with a foot to the face from Ichigo. The next day, I stayed with Isshin while Ichigo and the others went to school. That gave me a chance to fill him in on everything that we've done so far in Hueco Mundo. Once I was done talking with him, I decided to go to Kisuke's place since I needed to go and fill them in too. It didn't take me long at all to get there.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi!" I called out, entering the small building. The first person I saw was Tessai.

"Ah, Miss Zera. The boss should be right back." Tessai said.

"Thanks." I said. I waited for a few minutes before Kisuke came out. He obviously was sleeping in, again.

"Zera, welcome back. How have you been?" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke! It's good to see you again." I said, running up to him.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Kisuke said, rubbing my head. I just puffed my cheeks.

"Don't be a smart ass. Where's Yoruichi?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." a familiar voice said. I looked down and found her in her black cat form.

"Yoruichi! Why are you in your cat form?" I asked, picking her up.

"It just makes things easier for me." Yoruichi said.

"That voice still gets me." I said, setting her down.

"So, how much progress have you made in Hueco Mundo?" Yoruichi said.

"Well, I've already killed Barragan, the king. I've got nine new Arrancars, a hundred Adjuchas and ten Vasto Lorde." I explained.

"Wow. Impressive. And Rukia?" Kisuke asked.

"I left her in Hueco Mundo to train with the Arrancars." I said.

"Will she be alright?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm sure...Well, if she doesn't spar with Grimmjow or Nnoritora...But, those two like to fight with each other more than the others, so...Ah jeez, what have I done?" I finally groan.

"Hehe. Let's just hope for the best." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

"So, what brings you here? I know that Ichigo and the others have school." Yoruichi asked.

"Uryu asked me to come and help him make clothes for the Arrancars and myself." I answered.

"I see. Then that means he'll be coming by any time now. Maybe you should stay here while you wait for him." Kisuke said.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Make yourself at home." Kisuke said.

"Thanks!" I said. With that, I stayed at Kisuke for at least an hour or two before Uryu showed up.

"Kisuke, you here?" Uryu called out as he opened the front door.

"Uryu, took you long enough!" I said, jumping down from where I was sitting.

"Zera. Glad you're here, saves time." Uryu said.

"Uryu, welcome back. Zera told me that you needed some special material for clothes." Kisuke said.

"That's the general idea." Uryu said.

"Then just relax and I'll go and see what I have." Kisuke said.

"Thanks Kisuke." I said.

"So, how long do you think this'll take?" Uryu asked.

"No idea. I just hope we get this done soon. I'm now a little worried about Rukia." I said.

"Don't worry. At the very least, the others know not to kill her." Uryu said.

"That's not helpful at all!" I complain.

* * *

 ***Rukia's P.O.V.***

"Gah!" I exclaimed, being thrown into a random boulder.

Right now, I was training with Harribel to control my Hollow powers better. She and I were sparring, and the terms were I had to keep my Hollow mask on at all times. If it came off, we would take a small break until I could wear it again.

"Damn." I grunted as I stood up.

"Come on, Rukia. You can't expect to win like that." Harribel said. She was in her Resurreccion form and I was using my Shikai and was wearing my mask.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** I said.

Unlike my usual attack, the ice was clear black. Just like when Ichigo's attack, my attack becomes black as well when I use my mask. My attacked missed Harribel as she jumped out of the way. She quickly countered by sending a stream of water at me. I moved just fast enough to avoid it, but I did get pushed away by the impact of it. I had to regain my footing before I could attack again. I was barely able to see Harribel charge at me.

 **"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"** I said. Just as she got in front of me, my attack created a pillar of black ice, incasing Harribel inside. It only held her for a few seconds, but I managed to put some distance between in that short amount of time.

 **"Hado number 31: Sokastui!"** I said.

That attack hit where Harribel was standing and caused a giant cloud of smoke to form. I thought I had hit her for a few seconds, but then a fast stream of water hit me square in the stomach and sent me flying back and skidding across the sand. It also made me lose my Hollowfication, for like the fourth time.

"D-damn it..." I groaned. Harribel was soon standing above me.

"Well, you did last longer than the previous sparring sessions." Harribel said, lowering her hand to me. After a few seconds of heavily breathing, I grabbed her hand and she helped me get onto my feet.

"At least that means I'm making some progress, even if I keep getting beat." I muttered, dusting myself off.

"Haha! That's three loses in a row!" Grimmjow laughed. He and the other Arrancars were watching me and Harribel spar.

"At least it was a draw the first time!" I shouted.

"Which was mainly because Harribel didn't know your moves or your strength." Nelliel said. I couldn't argue with that so I just pouted.

"Alright, after taking a short break, we'll continue again." Harribel said.

"Huh!? We aren't done for the day!?" I said. I was already battered and exhausted. What are these Arrancars made of!?

"Not even close." Harribel said. I had to do my best not to fall over, because of exhaustion and from that answer. I probably won't last until Zera and the others come back.

* * *

*Soul Society*

 **Renji's P.O.V.**

After the Captain and I returned to the Soul Society, things have been becoming really tense. I mean, Rukia's gone, there's an Arrancar out there, and not to mention the humans with Soul Reaper powers. There's even plans being made to invade Karakura Town just because of this one incident.

"Hey, Renji." someone called out. I turned around to see Ikaku, another Soul Reaper, coming towards me.

"Oh, hi Ikaku." I said.

"Any news on this Karakura Town thing?" Ikaku asked.

"Same news as before. We can't find their spirt energy any where." I said.

After returning the Soul Society, the Department of Research and Development searched for the Arrancar's spirt energy, but it was no where to be found. They then looked for the spirit energy of one of the people with spirit energy, still nothing. That was a main reason why the Invasion plan was still in planning.

"Well, they must be in hiding. What else could make sense?" Ikaku said.

"We all know that's probably the case, but we don't know where they could." I said.

"Man, this is starting to become a serious pain." Ikaku said.

"I know, but we can't just ignore a situation like this." I said.

"I'm just surprised your one of the people in charge of this kind of situation. Isn't Rukia a close friend of yours?" Ikaku asked.

"...Even if she is, she still has to be brought in." I said. He was right, but she was considered a criminal. What else could I do? I don't even know how the Captain feels about this. At the very least, I want to know she's safe.

"Well, good luck with that, I guess. See ya, Renji." Ikaku said, walking past me.

"See ya." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Finally. For once, I'm glad to be at school. It's now things like this that are a rarity, just being able to at least act normal. At the vey least, it's better than Zera beating on me every chance she got in our training sessions. Since we still have a few days, Zera has been hanging out with Kisuke and the others for the time being.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out, coming towards me with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Oh, hey guys." I said.

"You know, we now spend so much time together that being apart feels kind of funny." Orihime said with a giggle.

"Guess that's an upside to all of this." Uryu said.

"No kidding. I'll actually be sad once we leave." Tatsuki added.

"But just like we come here, we have to go back eventually." Chad said.

"Well, technically we don't have to. It's just best if we do." Uryu said.

"Thanks for making it about facts, Uryu." I dead panned. Sadly, that moment of peace didn't last longer after that. I could tell they all felt what I suddenly felt. Spirit energy. Large amounts of it, all near by.

"...Guys, do you feel that?" I asked, even if I knew the answer.

"Yeah. And it's obvious what kind of people they belong to." Orihime answered.

"So, you've finally come out." someone called out.

We all looked in the direction of the voice. It just a few other Soul Reapers, one of them was wearing a white coat, so that means he was a Captain. The ones next to him was woman with orange hair, a bald guy, and some other guy who just looked like a pretty boy.

"So, these are the people causing so much trouble." the bald guy said.

"They don't look all that tough to me." the woman said.

"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?" I said.

"My name is Captain Hitsugaya of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And when all of your spirit energies finally reappeared in the World of the Living, we weren't exactly going to just let you all go into hiding again." he said.

"'All'?" Tatsuki said.

"The other two girls. They are being dealt with by Renji and another Soul Reaper." the bald guy explained. Two girls...Yuzu and Karin!

"You bastards! Leave them out of this!" I shouted.

"They have the same powers you do, so that's likely not happening." the pretty boy said.

I couldn't help but get angrier and angrier by the second. They were trying to kill Yuzu and Karin! I had to get past these guys as soon as possible! With that in mind, I just left my body. Knowing he was Captain and that my sisters may be in danger, I decided to go all out from the beginning.

 **"Bankai!"** I chanted. My outfit changed like it always does while my spirit energy instantly increased.

"What!?" Hitsugaya exclaimed. After using my Bankai, I immediately Hollowfied as well.

"Oh man. The reports were true after all." the woman said. I was getting ready to attack them, but that was when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Uryu was the one right behind me.

"Ichigo, calm down. If you're that worried, you go and help Yuzu and Karin. We'll deal with these four." Uryu said.

"He's right. They'll need your help." Chad added. For once, I didn't argue about leaving them to fight. I was too worried about Yuzu and Karin. I took off as fast as I could. I could hear the Soul Reapers telling me to stop, but I just kept going.

* * *

 **Karin's P.O.V.**

"Wah!" Yuzu cried, getting hit again.

"Yuzu!" I exclaimed, catching her in my arms to keep her from falling back.

I don't know why, but just in the middle of the school day, the same Soul Reaper with red hair from the other day, Renji, and some random Soul Reaper showed up and attacked me and Yuzu. We couldn't exactly leave our bodies for one of them to attack, so we only had our Hollowfication, hado and bakudo spells, our Quincy powers, which we had no choice but to use. And we had to face facts, we were getting our butts kicked.

"From what I was told, you guys were supposed to be stronger." Renji said.

Another reason we were getting beaten so badly was because he was using his Shikai while Yuzu and I didn't even have our Zanpakutos. The other Soul Reaper we could take without our weapons, so Renji was the only real problem.

"Shut up." I said, creating my bow and arrow again to try and aim at him. While I did that, Yuzu got back onto her feet and was quicker than I was at getting another spell ready.

 **"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!"** Yuzu chanted. Her attack was aimed directly at the two Soul Reapers, but they both jumped out of the way.

"Hah. If that's the best you can do, then this will be easier than I thought." Renji said. That was when I aimed my arrow and released it, hitting the ground where Renji was standing since he moved again.

"I said shut it! Just wait, when Ichigo show's up, then you're dead." I said. As much I don't want to depend on my big brother, he is still stronger than either Yuzu and I.

"What? Waiting for your little friend?" Renji mocked.

"He's not our friend, he's our big brother!" Yuzu blurted out.

"Yuzu!" I shouted at her. I loved my sister, but when she does stupid things like that, I just want to slug her!

"He's your brother, huh? Then you may be right, he may show up. We'll just end this quickly." Renji said.

"Damn. Yuzu, think you can handle this?" I asked. We had both taken some damage. Still, Yuzu got onto her feet and got her own Quincy bow and arrow ready.

"Yeah. But, I don't know how long we'll last as we are, Karin." Yuzu said.

"Man, for once, I wish we took Zera's lessons on fighting without weapons seriously." I said with a dry chuckle.

"If we get through this, let's agree to do that." Yuzu said, also letting out a small laugh.

"Done. And it's 'when' we get through this." I said. Even if I said that, I wish I was as confident as I sounded.

* * *

 **Zera's P.O.V.**

Jeez, just sitting around in Kisuke's store is so boring. I mean, watching Jinta and Ururu argue only to be separated by Tessai was fun, but it got old awhile ago.

"Zera, is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked, in her human form, sitting down beside me.

"I'm bored!" I complained, like the kid I appeared to be.

"Hehe. You know, you could go back to Hueco Mundo and wait for the time to pick them up. It's not like anything bad will-" Yoruichi began to say, but then stopped talking.

"Yoruichi?" I said, wondering what was wrong.

Before I could ask what was wrong, I finally felt it. The spirit energies of Soul Reapers, all near Ichigo's and Karin's schools. That must've been why Yoruichi stopped talking. I recognized one being Renji's and one being a random Captain's. The others were just random, but powerful Soul Reapers.

"Kisuke!" I called out. He was already right behind me and Yoruichi.

"I know. I can recognize that one of them is a Captain, and the rest except for two at least are Lieutenants." Kisuke explained.

"One of them must be Renji! The Captain definitely isn't Byakuya though." I said, shooting to my feet.

"The people in the Soul Society must've been waiting for everyone to leave Hueco Mundo." Tessai said, coming out of another room.

"You mean they were waiting to attack everyone once they came back!?" I exclaimed.

"That seems to be the case." Kisuke said. Gah, I was such an idiot! I should've seen this coming.

"I gotta go help them." I said, trying to leave. But before I could get out the door, Tessai stopped me by lifting me off the ground.

"Tessai, put me down!" I protested, thrashing around.

"Calm down and think for a second, Zera." Kisuke said, making me look behind my shoulder, and Tessai.

"Zera, we know you want to help them, we want to too." Yoruichi said.

"But what would happen if you did go? What would they learn?" Kisuke asked.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Zera, you can't keep fighting for them. Situations like this will definitely happen in the future, and what would happen if you really weren't there?" Kisuke said.

That was actually enough to make me calm down and think. Maybe he was actually right. I mean, look at what happened when I stayed too long when Ichigo was a kid. He may have been kid, but maybe Masaki thought I'd be there for him and her.

"Yeah, but..." I said, not knowing how to argue. That was about when Tessai finally put me down. Yoruichi walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If things feel like they're getting bad, we'll go to help. For now, let them fight." Yoruichi said.

"...Fine." I finally agreed. I knew they were right, but I couldn't help but worry.

* * *

 **Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"Yuzu! Karin!" I called out.

I finally made it to Yuzu's and Karin's school where they were fighting, and got there in time to see Renji fighting with his Shikai while the other Soul Reaper was just fighting with his regular Zanpakuto. Yuzu and Karin were Hollowfied and had their Quincy bow and arrow, but there were still in their bodies, so they didn't have their Zanpakutos. It looked like they were losing too.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"It's about time." Karin said.

"Well, looks like they were right. You did show up." Renji said.

"Leave them alone, Renji!" I shouted.

"The other guy can handle them from what I've seen. I'll take care of you personally." Renji said. Hearing that, I released my Bankai state. But, with my Hollow mask, I actually took it off and crushed most of the mask in my hand.

"Why'd you get rid of your mask and Bankai? Wearing your mask gives you Hollow powers, doesn't it? I can tell that power has mostly faded already now." Renji asked.

"I've seen your power, I'm sure I won't need them." I said. Also, if I used them any longer than I have, Zera probably would beat me into the ground during every training session for weeks on end.

"Fine. Either way, once we deal with you people, we'll finally be able to take Rukia back with us." Renji said.

"We won't be beaten, so that won't happen." I said.


End file.
